Dernière année, première conscience
by Trinity.31
Summary: Septième année avec Lily et les maraudeurs... Avec la menace Voldemort, les attaques des mangemorts, on se rend compte de la réalité et on change... L/J tjr... Romance et Humour j'espère... Première fic publiée, soyez indulgent dans les reviews.. Merci.
1. Chapter 1

La première semaine de septembre se terminait, et à l'école de magie de Poudlard les élèves s'étaient installés pour commencer une nouvelle année. Le premier week-end de l'année se terminait sur une magnifique journée ensoleillée.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était joyeuse, célèbre groupe d'élèves, les maraudeurs composés de quatre garçons de septième année, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Aussi réputés pour les frasques amoureuses de James Potter et Sirius Black, les sérials loveurs de l'école et frères de cœurs, aussi réputés pour leurs nombreuses blagues faites dans les couloirs de l'école ou contre les Serpentards.

Excellents élèves dans toutes les matières, les autres élèves étaient fascinés par leurs frasques, et les Serpentards les détestaient.

Assise sur une table de la salle commune, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn attachés en queue de cheval vite faite, avec de magnifiques yeux verts en amande qui révélé un visage fin et souriant. Entourée de livres ouverts, elle avait la tête qui reposait sur sa main, le coude sur la table et elle regardait d'un regard noir le groupe des maraudeurs qui était installé sur le canapé devant la cheminée et raconté des blagues à un petit groupe de personnes qui rigolait à tue tête.

Elle soupira et se concentra sur son parchemin vierge.

- Pourquoi ce soupir Lily miss préfète en chef ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et sourit à sa meilleure amie, Alice Catdwell, jeune fille aux cheveux bruns coupés au carré, et au regard marron toujours rieurs.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça protesta Lily avec un sourire.

- Mais je suis si fière que tu sois préfète en chef… Alors, pourquoi ce soupir ?

- Je regardais les maraudeurs et je réfléchissais.

- Tu pensais plutôt à James Potter…

Lily leva les yeux au plafond en pensant à ce nigaud, James Potter, jeune homme de son âge, qui depuis plusieurs années maintenant pour dieu seul sait quelle raison, lui courrait après, la harcelait pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Il n'était pas moche, même attirant, de taille moyenne, un corps musclé par le quidditch, des cheveux châtain toujours en bataille, au naturel, un regard chocolat derrière une paire de lunettes rondes. Oui Lily ne le trouvait pas si laid, elle aurait craqué pour lui s'il n'était pas aussi arrogant, stupide, et m'as-tu-vu… Il jetait des sorts à tout le monde pour montrer qu'il savait le faire, jouer tout le temps avec le vif d'or pour montrer qu'il était le meilleur… Elle le haïssait pour cette attitude, car elle savait que c'était la personnalité du jeune homme. Il avait une manie de la sortir de ses gongs, et à chaque fois cela se finissait par la marque de sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Ça fait une semaine que l'on a repris continue Lily, et Potter ne m'as pas une seule fois demandé de sortir avec lui où m'a énervé d'une quelconque façon, il doit être malade, où alors il manigance quelque chose…

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

Lily releva la tête et fixa Alice.

- Ohhh Alice, tu sais quelque chose… Parle…

- Je peux pas, j'ai fait la promesse…

- Allez… Je suis ta meilleure amie insista Lily en faisant une moue déçue…

- Ne me fait pas ce regard, allez tu as gagné, je me fais avoir à chaque fois… Et puis, après tout, enfin il se trouve que cet été James et Franck ont échangés des lettres et je suis tombée dessus quand j'ai été chez Franck, et tu sais comme je suis d'une curiosité maladive…

- Et alors ?

- Et bien, ma chère tu as vu tout faux depuis le début, James Potter est bel et bien amoureux de toi, il ne joue aucune comédie comme tu penses, il est même désespéré que sa Lily ne le regarde pas, c'était si beau comme il écrivait que j'en avais la larme à l'œil…

- Arrête tu me donnes envie de vomir Alice, impossible d'imaginer Potter comme ça. Pourquoi serait-il amoureux de moi alors qu'il a toutes les filles les plus belles et superficielles de l'école ?

- Lily regarde toi, tu es magnifique et au naturel, tu n'es pas une peinture morte comme les autres… répondit Alice avec un sourire, James l'a vu de suite, et tu es largement plus intéressante que toute les filles réunies, il doit en avoir marre de ces filles superficielles…

- C'est impossible Alice, il joue la comédie pour m'avoir dans son lit et ça ne marchera pas avec moi.

- Alors pourquoi tu murmures son nom dans son sommeil ? Tu es amoureuse de lui Lily, je le vois moi parce que je te connais par cœur… Et s'il était sincère ? Accepterais-tu de faire un effort pour apprendre à le connaitre ?

- James Potter ne peut changer, c'est dans sa nature d'être arrogant et m'as-tu-vu, il adore la célébrité… Comment on en est venu à ce sujet ?

- La correspondance entre mon copain et ton futur mari…

- Alice ! C'est bon arrête ça maintenant répliqua Lily en se levant et en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac, bonne nuit !

- Fais pas la tête Lily…

- Bonne nuit ajouta Lily d'un ton glacial avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir.

Son sac sur l'épaule, Lily disparue dans les escaliers sans voir le regard rêveur qu'un garçon posait sur elle.

- Tu rêves Cornedrue !

James Potter sursauta et se tourna vers son meilleur ami et frère de cœur, Sirius Black. De même taille que lui, Sirius avait des cheveux bruns foncés qui lui tombés sur le visage de manière classe et séduisante, oui Sirius Black était un collectionneur de filles qui ne durait pas plus d'une semaine chacune.

Fier maraudeur, il était le fils rejetait de sa famille qui descendait d'une longue lignée de sang-pur, une famille de sorcier de pure souche. Tout les membres de la famille avaient fait leur école à Serpentard, réputé pour accueillir des sorciers venant de famille de sorciers et non de moldus.

Mais Sirius avait trouvé une seconde famille auprès de James, dont les parents le considéré comme leur second fils.

- Tu rêves encore d'Evans ? Je croyais que tu avais laissé tombé ?

- Il ne laissera jamais tombé, il est amoureux Patmol intervint Remus, un jeune homme calme et discret, le plus sage de la bande et le plus sérieux, des cheveux châtain et un regard miel, il était très ami avec Lily, et préfet en chef. James s'est calmé, il ne se pavane plus comme lui a dit Lily, il devient le James Potter qu'on connait nous, pas l'image qu'il donne aux autres.

- Mais j'aime ce James Potter ! Il est drôle et amusant ! Tu ne vas pas changer pour elle ?

- Je ne vais pas changer Patmol, je reste James Potter mais je me suis juste rendu compte que la vie ne se limitait pas à être célèbre dans une école, dehors c'est la guerre qui nous attend ! Ouvre les yeux Sirius !

James se leva de son fauteuil,

- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Sans attendre de réponse de ses amis, James se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta au dortoir.

- Je crois que James nous a fait une belle leçon de vie ce soir dit Remus avec un sourire, et il n'a pas tort.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle du château, Lily, Alice et son petit copain Franck Londubat, un jeune homme de Serdaigle, de grande taille, une visage rond, des cheveux blond cendré et un regard doux, il était un garçon apprécié par tous, et s'entendait très bien avec les maraudeurs.

- Quel est notre prochain cours ? Demanda Alice.

- Défenses contre les forces du mal avec les Serdaigle répondit Lily en regardant Franck.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Ils marchèrent jusque devant la classe et se posèrent à côté de la porte. Les autres élèves arrivèrent ainsi que les maraudeurs.

Franck se pencha vers Lily :

- Alors, ça en est où avec James ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers lui :

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Alice c'est suffisant… Potter est un crétin !

- C'Est ce que tu dis ! Mais ton cœur pense-t-il la même chose ?

Lily lui lança un regard noir et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec James, suivit des autres.

- Franck ! Lança Sirius avec un sourire en s'approchant avec Remus et Peter, laissant James et Lily.

Lily fixa James dans les yeux, s'attendant à une remarque cinglante et à son regard séducteur, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Salut dit-il d'un ton banal avec un léger sourire.

- Salut répondit Lily nonchalamment.

James s'éloigna pour saluer à son tour Franck.

La respiration haletante Lily porta sa main à sa poitrine sans comprendre sa réaction, il s'agissait de Potter… Mais ce n'était pas lui… D'habitude toute conversation était houleuse et se terminait par une gifle pour James. Quelque chose avait changé…

Elle se rendit compte que la cloche venait de sonner et que les élèves commençaient à rentrer dans la salle, elle posa son sac sur son épaule et entra à son tour, prenant place aux côtés de Remus, juste derrière James et Sirius.

- Tu vas bien, tu es pâle remarqua Remus.

- Oui, j'ai la tête ailleurs…

Sirius se retourna vers eux.

- Je me disais bien que cette voix si mélodieuse me rappelait quelqu'un, que fais-tu là Evans ?

- Comme toi je suis en cours Black mais à la différence c'est que j'écoute alors fais donc face au tableau et tais toi !

- Toujours aussi agréable et gentille marmonna Sirius en se retournant, il se pencha vers James, je te souhaite bien du courage avec elle…

Alors que James haussait les épaules Lily répliqua :

- Un mot de plus Black et tu te retrouves avec une colle.

- Essaye toujours mon meilleur ami préfet en chef me la retirera de suite…

Lily leva les yeux au plafond alors que Remus rigolait.

- Comment tu fais pour le supporter ?

- Il faut le prendre dans le sens du poil ! Et il a fait beaucoup pour moi comme James et Peter, je ne pourrais jamais leur en vouloir.

Lily approuva d'un hochement de tête sans comprendre réellement ce que voulait lui dire Remus.

Alice et Lily traversait la cour du château sous une brise de vent froid, elles s'assirent sur un des bancs de pierre, faisant face aux maraudeurs qui se trouvaient en face d'elles, appuyés contre le mur.

- Il y a quelque chose de louche…

- Que se passe-t-il encore Lily ?

- J'aime pas la tranquillité de Potter, il est trop… trop pas lui ! Ce n'est pas dans ses gènes d'être posé, on croirait le frère de Remus, ça cache quelque chose…

- Et bien va lui demander une bonne fois pour toute !

- Pour qu'il me dise « je te manque Evans ? Tu peux plus te passer de moi ? » non merci, c'est bon…

- Alors laisse le vivre.

- Ça cache quelque chose… Et je veux savoir quoi…

- Continue comme ça Lily et je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureuse de lui. Il a arrêté de t'embêter, c'Est-ce que tu voulais alors ne te plains pas !

Lily lui lança un regard noir et détourna le regard des quatre garçons.

Il était 20h30, Lily sortait de la bibliothèque, elle était épuisée, les professeurs donnaient des devoirs de plus en plus durs et chaque soir, elle était la dernière à aller se coucher de la salle commune, peu après les autres septième années.

Son sac sur l'épaule, elle traversa les couloirs sombres, quand au détour d'un couloir elle croisa James Potter qui venait du couloir adjacent.

- Potter ! Que fais-tu dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?

- Je sors d'une retenue de Rusard. Pourquoi ?

- Juste pour savoir si tu ne prépares pas un coup.

- Et bien non. Bon et bien je rentre dans la salle commune.

James s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille.

- Potter ! S'exclama Lily en le rattrapant en deux pas.

James se retourna et la regarda les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

- Agis comme quoi ?

- Comme ça ! J'ai l'impression de voir Remus, tu es trop calme, tu ne dis plus rien, tu ne me harcèle plus pour que je sortes avec toi, tu ne cherches plus à m'énerver avec tes surnoms stupides devant tout le monde ! Pourquoi es-tu devenu un autre James Potter ? Où est passé le James Potter arrogant et prétentieux ?

Lily arrêta sa tirade pour reprendre son souffle, alors que le jeune homme la regardait surpris.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, tu dois être contente c'est ce que tu voulais, que je te laisse tranquille, tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors je vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça.

- Par ce que ça me perturbe ton comportement, ce n'est pas toi ! James Potter n'est pas comme ça, James Potter ne peut pas cesser d'être arrogant, de se pavaner, de faire le malin avec son grand sourire hypocrite…

- Dis donc Evans, je vais finir par croire que je te manque répondit James avec un petit sourire, à t'entendre je te manque et tu es perdue.

- N'importe quoi !

- Alors pourquoi tu te plains que j'ai changé, que je ne te harcèle plus, tu devrais être contente et me laisser tranquille. Finalement tu n'es pas aussi « froide » envers moi que je ne le pensais… Tu es raide dingue de moi… Et bien, Sirius va être content d'entendre ça.

- Je ne suis pas raide de toi !

- Oh si tu l'es.

- N'importe quoi ! Ohhh je me demande pourquoi je te parles, tu es toujours aussi minable… s'exclama Lily avant de continuer son chemin.

- Cela ne t'a pas empêché de tomber sous mon charme en fin de compte ajouta James.

Folle de rage Lily fit demi-tour et se planta devant James.

- J'en ai rien à faire de toi Potter, tu n'es rien pour moi, qu'un crétin visqueux qui m'a gâché la vie pendant toutes ces années.

- Alors pourquoi te plains-tu que je ne te harcèle plus ?

- Parce que tu caches quelque chose. Tel que je te connaisse.

- Et bien non, je n'ai rien à cacher, toi en l'occurrence tu te caches toi-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu refuses de t'avouer à toi-même que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi…

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi Potter, où alors ce sera la fin du monde.

- Menteuse.

- Je te hais…

- Vraiment ? Demanda James avec un grand sourire, on va voir ça…

Il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Lily et se pencha vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes puis se recula.

- Alors, tu n'as pas protesté… dit-il avec un sourire.

- Oh tais toi répliqua Lily avant de poser les mains sur les joues du jeune homme et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Surpris James répondit au baiser avec autant de fougue que la jeune fille et posa ses mains dans son dos pour coller son corps contre le sien.

- Oh Lily… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, glissant sa main sur la nuque de Lily.

Reprenant soudainement ses esprits Lily recula d'un bond et le regarda avec de grands yeux, portant sa main à sa bouche.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris…

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna en courant.

- Lily ! Attend…

La jeune fille disparut rapidement et il ne fit aucuns mouvements pour la rattraper, elle avait l'air totalement paniqué.

James continua son chemin et entra dans la salle commune qui était bondée de monde, il trouva ses amis sur les canapés devant la cheminée en compagnie de Franck.

- Salut dit-il en posant son sac par terre, vous n'avez pas vu Evans ?

- Elle est rentrée il y a cinq minutes comme une furie pour s'enfermer dans le dortoir, Alice est allée la voir répondit Franck, pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

- Non aucun.

James prit place sur le canapé et croisa le regard suspicieux de Remus sur lui.

Alice entra dans le dortoir des filles et trouva Lily allongée sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers.

- Lily ? Tu vas bien ?

- Non ca va pas répondit Lily avant de replonger la tête dans les oreillers.

Alice s'avança et s'assit au bord du lit de sa meilleure amie.

- Allez raconte moi tout…

Lily grommela des paroles incompréhensibles, et releva sa tête pour s'asseoir face à elle, tenant son oreiller contre elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai embrassé Potter.

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter, j'ai cru entendre « j'ai embrassé Potter »?

- Tu n'es pas sourde Alice, tu as bien entendue…

- Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? Tu es malade ? Comment ca s'est passé ? Comment cela a pu se passer ?

- Oh mon dieu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … gémit Lily en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

- Raconte moi Lily murmura Alice en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je revenais de la bibliothèque quand je l'ai croisé, je lui ai demandé d'où il venait, je pensais qu'il faisait une bêtise dans les couloirs, il m'a répondu toujours aussi calme et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était comme ça avec moi, qu'il avait changé, que ca me troublé, et là ce crétin m'a dit que j'étais dingue de lui, que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, je me suis énervée et il m'a embrassé.

- Il t'a embrassé, ce n'est pas toi…

- Mais si… Je lui ai sauté au cou la seconde d'après, quand j'ai réalisé ce que je faisais je me suis sauvée en courant. Mon dieu… Par Merlin… murmura Lily en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Alice passa une main tendre dans le dos de son amie.

- Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état Lily ?

- Parce que ce baiser m'a fait quelque chose… Mon cœur n'a cessé de battre depuis que j'ai commencé à lui parler, et quand il m'a embrassé… J'avais l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver, que j'avais ce que je voulais… Oh par merlin, suis-je amoureuse de James Potter ?

- Je crois que oui ma Lily…

Lily baissa la tête en soupirant.

- Maintenant, tu dois voir si tu veux vraiment approfondir cette relation, et être heureuse.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'allongea dans son lit.

- Je suis fatiguée… murmura Lily.

- Dors, je retourne voir Franck et je vais me coucher Dit Alice avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son amie.

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre alors que Lily s'installait sous les couettes.

Descendant dans la salle commune, Alice s'assit à côté de Franck sur le canapé et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue alors qu'il l'enlaçait à la taille.

- Comment va Lily ?

- Elle va bien, juste un peu perdue répondit Alice alors que James avait relevé la tête, elle dort maintenant.

- Tant mieux alors.

- Je vais pas tarder à aller me coucher aussi.

- Bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit répondit Alice en l'embrassant tendrement, bonne nuit à tous.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle se leva et remonta dans le dortoir des filles.

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla de bonne heure, prit une bonne douche et s'habilla avant de descendre dans la salle commune avec un livre en attendant qu'Alice ne se lève. C'était le week-end et elle ne se levait pas avant 9h30. Ce qui lui laissait encore une heure.

Plongé dans sa lecture, elle n'entendit pas James et Sirius descendre de leur dortoir, tout deux un balai sur leurs épaules.

- Tiens, Evans ne nous a même pas vu, elle est vraiment une miss bouquin… dit Sirius alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle commune.

- Hum…

- Dis donc, tu es muet ce matin, tu veux toujours pas me raconter ce qui a bien pu se passer hier soir, tu avais la même tête qu'Evans !?

- Rien de spécial, elle m'a parlé alors que je revenais de ma retenue avec Rusard.

- Que voulait-elle ?

James réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Tu me croirais si je te disais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi et qu'on s'est embrassé, le plus beau baiser que j'ai jamais eu au passage, tu me croirais si je te disais ça ?

- Tu plaisantes Cornedrue ? Evans amoureuse de toi ? Et vous vous êtes embrassés ? Tu rêves trop mon cher dit Sirius en ouvrant la double porte du château pour sortir dehors.

Sur le parvis, ils enfourchèrent leurs balais.

- Et bien, c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé Patmol déclara James avant de s'élancer dans les airs.

Sirius regarda son meilleur ami avec de grands yeux avant de décoller à son tour et le rejoignit.

- J'ai loupé un épisode, raconte moi tout.

- Alors rattrape moi s'exclama James en fonçant dans les airs à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Lily et Alice sortaient de la grande salle après leur petit-déjeuner, accompagnés de deux filles qui partageaient leur dortoir, Mary Macdonald et Amanda Towens, elles sortirent ensemble dans le parc, où le soleil rayonnait et apportait une douce chaleur malgré la fraicheur de l'automne.

- Lily !

Les quatre filles se retournèrent pour voir Remus et Peter s'approcher.

- Vous faites quoi ? Demanda ce dernier.

- On se balade, sans but précis avant de commencer nos devoirs répondit Alice.

- On va voir l'entrainement de quidditch, venez avec nous ?

- Oh tu sais moi le quidditch… commença Lily.

- Allez Lily, allons-y !!!! Des beaux mâles sur des balais la coupa Alice en sautillant sur place.

- Et Franck ?

- Son entrainement est cet après-midi…

- Allez Lily ajouta Mary en lui faisant les gros yeux, elle avait le béguin pour Sirius depuis longtemps.

Lily secoua la tête et échangea un sourire avec Remus.

- Allons-y dit-elle en prenant le bras de sa meilleure amie.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au terrain de quidditch et s'installèrent sur les gradins, l'équipe de Gryffondor entra sur le terrain, leurs balais en mains, sous la directive du capitaine, James.

- Attention, voilà les beaux mâles sourit Lily alors que Alice, Mary et Amanda se levait pour s'approcher de la rambarde en poussant des cris d'encouragement digne des pom-pom girls.

- Tu sais, James m'a raconté quelque chose qui m'a surpris dit Remus avec un sourire.

- Et quoi donc ? Demanda Lily alors que les joueurs s'élevaient dans les airs.

- Tu m'as quelque peu choqué je dois dire.

- Et en quel honneur ?

Remus sourit devant l'ai incompris de la jeune fille.

- Tu as embrassé James alors que tu dis à tue tête que tu le détestes , que tu préférerais embrasser le calamar géant… Je ne te comprends pas… Tu es si mystérieuse… Explique moi ce geste…

Lily le regarda, soudain à court de mots, elle baissa la tête, la releva pour fixer ses amies en pleine chorégraphie improvisée puis reposa les yeux sur son amis.

- Je crois… Je ne suis pas sûre… J'ai agis sous une impulsion, il m'a énervé et là il m'embrasse, c'était impulsif. Mais quand j'y pense, quand je prends du recul sur tout ce qui a put se passer, je crois que… Il me laisse pas indifférente Remus, mais je ne veux pas m'attacher à un fantôme, ma vie est compliquée, ma sœur me hait, mes parents ne savent pas comment faire, alors je veux pouvoir me laisser aller avec quelqu'un sans avoir de doute, de recul. Et je ne sais pas s'il en est capable.

Remus vit les larmes perler dans les yeux de son amie avant de disparaître.

- Il a toujours été sérieux, n'en doute jamais, il s'y est pris comme un manche mais il était sérieux. Toutes ces filles qu'il disait sortir avec n'ont jamais existé, il y en a eu une ou deux, peut-être trois, c'est tout.

- Ne fais pas une plaidoirie digne d'être son meilleur ami, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, j'ai les yeux grands ouverts le concernant, je réponds juste à ta question, maintenant c'est à moi de voir.

- Je sais Lily.

Pendant une heure et demi les joueurs s'entrainèrent à voler, se passer les balles, mimant un vrai match de quidditch, le tout parfaitement coordonné par le capitaine. Au dernier coup de sifflet, les joueurs se posèrent à terre et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, restaient que James et Sirius qui rangèrent les balles dans la malle. Il rangèrent cette dernière avant de remonter sur leurs balais et de se diriger vers les estrades où leurs amis étaient assis.

- Mes chères supportrices s'exclama Sirius en se posant devant Alice, Mary et Amanda, j'ai entendu votre message, un câlin au plus beau mâle de l'école ?

Les trois filles jouèrent le jeu et l'enlacèrent en même temps tout en poussant des gloussements exagérés.

- Je ne m'en passerais jamais de ça ! Dit Sirius avec un sourire alors que les autres se moquaient de lui.

- N'importe quoi souffla Lily en secouant la tête.

- Jalouse Evans ? Demanda Sirius en se dégageant des filles, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh non, ton charme ne me fait aucun effet…

- Mais pas celui de James…

Lily lui lança un regard noir tout en sentant ses joues rougir.

- Et si on faisait un match de quidditch ? Proposa James pour dévier la conversation.

- Ouais, bonne idée répondit Sirius.

- Pourquoi pas.

- C'est parti ajouta Peter.

- Les filles ? Demanda James.

- Je suis partante dit Mary.

- Moi aussi répondirent Amanda et Alice.

- Lily ?

- Oh non merci, ce jeu est barbare. Trop dangereux.

- Tu as surtout le vertige ironisa Sirius.

- Oui j'ai le vertige ça te va, j'ai peur de la hauteur, voilà tu es content, tu as une raison de te moquer de la miss-préféte-en-chef-parfaite ! Répliqua Lily, le regard haineux.

Elle fit demi-tour sur elle-même et s'éloigna vers les escaliers.

- Mais je veux pas me moquer de toi !

Mais Lily disparut dans les escaliers.

- Qu'Est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers les filles.

- Tu l'as un peu trop embêté, elle est pas en forme en ce moment répondit Alice, et elle est loin d'être parfaite comme tu le dis. Elle est comme les autres.

- Je disais ça pour la taquiner, elle est un peu trop à fleur de peau.

- Tu ne connais vraiment rien aux filles mon pauvre Patmol sourit Remus, elles ne sont pas superficielles comme tes groupies…

Lily descendit les derniers escaliers des gradins et remonta vers le château, elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de réagir ainsi, elle ne disait jamais rien, encaissait les coups, mais quand James était dans les parages elle avait tendance à réagir à l'opposé, surtout depuis qu'il y avait eu ce baiser.

Secouant la tête pour ignorer les images qui lui revenait en tête, et chasser ce frisson qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Lily ! Attend !

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir James arriver vers elle en trottinant, son balai en main.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant elle.

- Sirius a réagit comme un idiot, il n'y a aucuns problèmes à ce que tu es peur du vide.

- Tu es venu pour défendre ton copain ? Si c'est pour cela tu peux repartir, ses paroles ne m'ont rien fait.

- C'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé pour venir te parler.

- Me parler, et pourquoi voudrais-tu me parler ?

- Depuis ce soir-là, ce baiser… J'ai essayé de te parler, mais quand je me retrouvais face à toi les mots m'échappaient. Il faut qu'on en parle parce que ça m'a retourné, ça m'a fait quelque chose, j'ai vraiment pris conscience que tu n'étais pas une fille comme les autres, que tu étais la fille que l'on remarque dans une foule de gens. Est-ce que toi, ce baiser t'a fait quelque chose ? Ou cela t'a laissé de marbre ?

Lily le fixa quelques secondes, le cœur battant la chamade, avant de baisser les yeux et de relever la tête pour lui répondre.

- L'année dernière, si tu m'avais dit ceci, ton sourire de charmeur diabolique sur les lèvres, devant la moitié de l'école réuni, comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire je t'aurais répondu que ce baiser m'a laissé de marbre, et je t'aurais surement giflé une nouvelle fois. Mais je sais que les choses ne sont plus comme l'année dernière, on a tous changé, sauf Sirius peut-être ajouta Lily et un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de James, car ce qu'il nous attend dehors, cette menace nous a fait comprendre que notre innocence avait cessé, on ne peut plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Je sais aussi que je t'ai jugé sur une image de toi qui n'était pas la tienne, mais tu étais si détestable aussi. Ne me demande pas d'oublier comment tu as agis avec moi de suite, c'est impossible, j'ai toujours cette image de toi en tête, je ne pourrais pas t'accorder ma confiance tant que je te verrais ainsi.

- Alors donne moi une chance de te prouver le contraire, juste une chance, une seule et après je ne te demanderais plus rien, le fait de te parler me suffit. M'accordes-tu cette chance ?


	2. Chapter 2

_- Alors donne moi une chance de te prouver le contraire, juste une chance, une seule et après je ne te demanderais plus rien, le fait de te parler me suffit. M__'__accordes-tu cette chance ?_

Lily se mordit la lèvre, le cœur battant la chamade, c'était maintenant où jamais si elle voulait faire évoluer cette situation si tendue. Elle voulait tellement plus que de ces bavardages inutiles, ces regards fuyants, après tout elle l'avait cherché, elle l'avait embrassé de son plein gré, certes c'était impulsif mais le geste était là.

- D'accord, je nous laisse une chance, je te laisse une chance de me montrer que tu n'es pas comme l'image que j'ai de toi. Je te demande de ne pas en parler à Black, il se moquerait, il est tellement horripilant !

James éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai que des fois il est lourd mais il a beaucoup souffert avec sa famille, il l'a abandonné. C'est mon frère. Et je te remercie de me laisser une chance. Je sais que les mots sont inutiles mais je ne suis pas comme tu le crois.

- Je verrais bien dit Lily avec un maigre sourire pour cacher son mal-être.

- Tu ne veux pas venir jouer au quidditch avec nous ? Ce n'est pas un sport si barbare tu sais…

- J'ai dit ça parce que Black m'agaçait, et j'ai vraiment peur du vide, alors je ne me vois pas monter sur un balai et attraper des balles, mais je supporte notre équipe !

- Tant mieux alors, viens au moins voir, tes copines seront contentes que tu les encourage pendant qu'elles se feront massacrées…

Lily secoua la tête en souriant.

- Non, sincèrement je vais rentrer, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire. Et j'ai besoin d'être seule.

- D'accord, comme tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à voler si tu veux.

- Tu es prêt à endurer ça, c'est inimaginable, moi sur un balai à plus de deux mètres du sol… !

- C'est possible, si tu veux bien que je t'apprennes.

- D'accord répondit Lily, mais pas aujourd'hui, un autre jour.

- Ca marche, et je n'oublierais pas ! Assura James avec un sourire.

- Et je tiendrais ma parole répondit Lily en se tournant pour continuer son chemin vers le château sous le regard de James.

Avant de franchir les doubles portes en chêne, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le parc, James repartait vers le terrain de quidditch, un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle entra dans le château.

Les jours s'écoulèrent normalement entre les cours, les devoirs et le quidditch, le premier match de la saison était passé et Gryffondor avait gagné haut la main la victoire contre Poufsouffle. Le plus surprenant était que les élèves se posaient beaucoup de questions et une rumeur commença à se répandre dans le château, en effet depuis certains temps les mémorables disputes entre James et Lily avaient cessés sans que personne ne comprenne cette raison, et le plus invraisemblable étaient que ces deux là étaient souvent ensembles dans les couloirs, aux repas, dans la salle commune, et cette entente soudaine semblait incroyable pour ces deux là qui avaient passés leur scolarité à se disputer. Le seul maraudeur qui en profité était Sirius, il adorait taquiner Lily, pour l'énerver, bien qu'il fut heureux pour son frère de cœur.

- Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de lui avoir donner cette chance ?

Alice releva la tête de son livre de potions pour regarder Lily, assise à côté d'elle, la tête reposant sur son poing, le regard perdu vers la fenêtre.

- Mais oui tu as bien fait, regarde-le maintenant, il te parle de tout et de rien, ne fais plus ses blagues devant toi mais en cachette…

- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas lui, qu'il a changé rien que pour me prouver qu'il n'était pas celui auquel je croyais.

- C'est toi qui te trompe Lily, tu es toute seule à le voir ainsi, pour moi et les autres élèves ce n'est qu'un jeune homme plein d'entrain qui profite de sa jeunesse et de ses amis.

Lily se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, le regard suspect.

- T'aurait-il payé pour dire cela et me faire influencer ?

Alice éclata de rire, suivit par Lily.

- Il essaye même de te faire monter sur un balai, et nous savons tout les deux que c'est un miracle !

- Comme tu as dis, il essaye, ce n'est pas gagné, là n'est pas le sujet, j'arrive pas à ne pas le suspecter…

- Ça va aller, ça va venir Lily.

- M'ouais soupira la jeune fille.

Alice secoua la tête et se pencha sur son devoir de potion.

- Bon je n'arrive pas à travailler Lily s'exclama Alice en se levant, allez, on va faire un tour, j'ai la tête pleine.

Lily haussa les épaules et se leva à la suite d'Alice, leurs affaires rangées dans leurs dortoirs, elles descendirent dans la salle commune et croisèrent les maraudeurs.

- Tiens, bonjour les filles salua James.

- Les garçons.

- Où allez vous comme ça ? Demanda Sirius.

- On va faire un tour dans le parc répondit Alice, et retrouvez Franck.

- Franck ? Interrogea Lily, ce n'était pas prévu.

Alice haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ?

- Sirius et moi allons faire un tour de balais.

- Et nous on va faire nos devoirs répondit Remus en désignant Peter.

- Alors bon après-midi.

Lily marchait au bord du lac, assis plus loin, elle avait délaissé Alice et Franck, voir tant d'amour lui soulevé le cœur, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, elle était contente pour sa meilleure amie, seulement elle souhaiterait pouvoir en faire autant, et bien sur tout les garçons la fuyaient de peur de faire face à James et aux maraudeurs. Une raison de plus de le détester, bien sur Lily Evans n'avait pas peur d'affronter le maraudeur et même si les garçons avait peur de lui, elle avait réussi à avoir un tant soit peut de tendresse.

Soupirant, elle jeta un dernier coups d'œil à sa meilleure amie blottit dans les bras de son petit ami et leur tourna le dos, elle sursauta et se retint de crier, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur s'excusa James, assis sur son balai à un mètre du sol.

- C'est raté ! Répondit Lily, la main sur sa poitrine.

- Désolé.

James abaissa son balai et en descendit pour lui faire face.

- Tu n'es pas avec Alice et Franck ?

- Voir autant d'amour et de tendresse me rend malade…

James la regarda surpris et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas avec Black ?

- Il a rencontré Shelby, ou je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle. Bref il doit être dans un recoin du château, très occupé ajouta James en frissonnant, imaginant son meilleur ami.

- Oui, je comprends, il ne changera donc jamais !?

- Je ne penses pas.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

- Bon et bien, apparemment on se retrouve tout les deux abandonnés, si on reprenait notre leçon de vol ? Proposa le jeune homme.

- Heu… Je me sens pas prête, la dernière fois j'ai bien faillit m'évanouir alors qu'on était à peine à deux mètres du sol… Ca sert à rien, je n'y arriverais pas…

- Tsss… Et moi je te dis que tu peux, alors, on essaye ! Allez, et ce n'est pas une question !

James lui prit la main et la guida vers le terrain de quidditch, elle résista sur quelques mètres avant de se laisser aller à la poigne du jeune homme.

- James… Non… S'il te plait…

Mais il n'écouta pas et s'arrêta une fois sur le terrain de quidditch désert.

- Bon, on recommence dit James en posant son balai au sol, met-toi à côté, tend la main dessus et dit « debout », d'un ton ferme, allez essaye.

Lily lui lança un regard de reproche et se positionna à côté du balai, tendit sa main dessus.

- Debout !

Le balais trembla et se souleva de quelques centimètres.

- Tu vois, même le balai ne veut pas de moi !

- Essaye encore une fois !

Lily soupira et s'exécuta une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci le balai se souleva du sol et le manche se posa dans la paume de la jeune fille.

- Et voilà ! Maintenant tu l'enfourches, tu donnes un coup de pieds au sol et tu t'envoles ! Dit James avec un grand sourire pour l'encourager.

Mais le regard de panique que lui lança la jeune fille le fit déchanter.

- Bon, je m'envole et tu montes ensuite, d'accord ?

- S'il te plait.

James prit le balai, l'enfourcha, donna un coup de pied au sol et s'envola de quelques centimètres aux côtés de Lily.

- Allez, viens dit-il en tendant sa main.

Elle la lui prit et s'approcha pour monter derrière lui sur le balai, elle s'agrippa de toute ses forces à sa taille.

- Tu m'étouffes souffla James.

Elle desserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux alors que le balai montait de quelques mètres, elle sentit le vent balayer son visage et claqua des dents.

- Arrête, je ne tiens pas…

- Ouvre les yeux Lily…

- Non !

- Ouvre les yeux où j'accélère et je monte de plusieurs mètres…

- NON !!!

- Ouvre les yeux, je sais que tu peux le faire rassura James en posant une de ses mains sur les siennes, allez, essaye… tu es une Gryffondor, donc tu es courageuse, allez fait honneur à ta maison…

Lily soupira, et ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, la première chose qu'elle vue fut la hauteur, elle se mit à trembler et à claquer des dents.

- Ne regarde pas en bas, lève la tête, regarde le château, lève la tête !

Lily s'exécuta et releva la tête pour regarder le château, elle lutta contre le malaise de la hauteur, et respira profondément.

- Ca va ?

- J'ai envie de vomir… Je suis nauséeuse…

- Ca va aller répondit James en lui frottant la main. Je vais avancer un peu.

Lily sentit le vent fouetter contre son visage et se sentit mieux, alors elle ouvrit les yeux et admira le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle, Poudlard, son immense parc, son lac, ses montagnes en arrière plan… Elle avait tant regardé ce décor depuis 7 ans, n'y faisant pas attention, mais de cette hauteur tout était si diffèrent.

- Waouh… souffla-t-elle, je n'avais jamais vu ce paysage d'aussi haut. C'est magnifique.

- Je te l'avais dit, ça va ?

- Un peu mieux.

- J'avance doucement, garde les yeux ouverts.

Lily sentit le vent fouetter un peu plus fort contre son visage, elle ne ferma pas les yeux, profitant de cet instant, finalement elle arriverait surement à voler, pour profiter du paysage et de la vue.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de James et se pencha vers son oreille, son menton sur son épaule.

- Tu peux redescendre ? Je veux essayer toute seule chuchota-t-elle.

- D'accord répondit James en tournant sa tête vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il abaisse le balai vers le sol et se posa en douceur, il descendit et aida Lily à en faire autant.

- Tu veux vraiment essayer ?

- Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor pour rien !

- Bien, alors va-y, je te regarde dit James en lui tendant le balai.

Lily le prit, la main légèrement tremblante, elle leva la tête vers lui.

- Tu restes là ? Au cas où ?

- Tu ne tomberas pas, je serais là assura James avec un sourire.

Lily souffla un bon coup et enfourcha le balai, le cœur battant, elle donna un coup de pied au sol et s'éleva de quelques centimètres, retenant une exclamation.

- Ca va aller, incline légèrement le manche vers le ciel, tu vas t'élever lentement, ne l'incline pas trop ou tu vas monter en pic ! Et pour redescendre tu fais pareil, tu inclines le manche vers le sol, lentement sinon tu t'écrases !

- Tu me rassures beaucoup là paniqua Lily.

James éclata de rire et l'encouragea gentiment. Lily inclina légèrement le manche vers le ciel et s'éleva de quelques mètres, elle se stabilisa sur cette hauteur et s'élança sur le terrain de quidditch.

- Bravo, continue comme ça s'exclama James.

- Est-ce que Lily est en train de voler sur un balai ou je rêve ?

James se retourna pour voir Alice et Franck derrière lui.

- Elle est fantastique non ?

- C'est plutôt incroyable que tu es réussi à la faire monter sur un balai toute seule répondit Alice. J'en reviens pas !

- Moi non plus, elle m'étonne tout le temps ajouta James.

Lily s'approcha d'eux, abaissa lentement le balai vers le sol, sa main étant trop tremblante elle abaissa trop le manche et fonça vers le sol.

- Redresse ! S'exclama James.

- J'arrive pas !

Voyant l'accident arriver, James se précipita vers Lily qui arrivait trop rapidement vers le sol, il l'attrapa juste avant que le balai ne touche le sol dans un bruit fracassant, ils roulèrent au sol avant de se stopper.

- Je crois qu'il faut que je revois l'atterrissage murmura Lily, allongée sous le corps de James.

Ce dernier la regarda sans comprendre et éclata de rire en même temps qu'elle, sous les regards incompris d'Alice et de Franck.

James se releva et aida Lily à se mettre sur pied.

- Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Oui, un peu choquée mais ca va assura Lily avec un sourire.

- Par merlin Lily, tu m'as fait peur s'exclama Alice avant de l'enlacer fortement contre elle.

Lily reprit son fou rire.

- Elle a pris un coup sur la tête ma parole ! Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie.

- Mais non, ça va bien répondit Lily, c'était super c'est tout.

- Super ? Demandèrent Franck et Alice d'une même voix.

- Oui, super, merci James, on reprend quand tu veux !

Lily s'éloigna vers le château en secouant la tête, aussitôt suivit par Alice.

- Lily ! Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as ma parole ?! Lily !

Franck s'approcha de James, son balai en main et lui tendit.

- Alors là tu as fait fort, je n'ai jamais vu Lily si euphorique ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu crois que c'est bien parti ?

- Très bien parti même ajouta Franck avec un sourire.

- Lily a fait une chute de balai et elle rigolait ? Demanda pour la énième fois Sirius.

- Oui, tu aurais vu ça, j'y croyais pas moi-même, s'il aurait pas eu Franck je me serais pincé pour voir si je ne rêvais pas répondit James.

- Elle m'étonnera toujours cette fille !

- Elle ne m'étonne pas intervint Remus qui lisait un livre, j'ai toujours su qu'elle vous étonnerai, elle se cache bien, elle est capable de tout, et si j'en crois ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi elle a vaincue sa plus belle peur, une vraie Gryffondor ! Cette fille est extraordinaire !

- Oh merci Remus, je suis touchée.

Les quatre maraudeurs levèrent la tête pour voir Lily et Alice qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune. Lily s'approcha de Remus pour l'enlacer, surpris ce dernier, sourit et l'enlaça à son tour.

- J'aurais voulu voir ça cette après-midi.

Lily s'assit aux côtés de Remus pendant que Alice en faisant autant sur un fauteuil.

- Moi-même j'ai encore du mal à y croire ajouta Alice, je n'en reviens toujours pas.

- Oh arrêtez, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais sauver la vie de quelqu'un, c'est plutôt James qui m'a évitait d'aller à l'infirmerie ! Répliqua Lily souriante en secouant la tête.

- Allez changeons de sujet un peu, vous êtes au courant pour le bal d'halloween ?

- Bien sur répondirent les quatre maraudeurs d'une même voix.

- Mais pourquoi Dumbledore a décidé de faire un bal pour halloween ? Demanda Peter, il n'y en a jamais eu.

- Il veut atténuer les nouvelles que provoquent les attaques de Voldemort répondit Remus, il nous l'a dit.

- Et je trouve qu'il a raison ajouta Lily, cela nous changera les idées, nous évitera de penser à autre chose, et nous faire oublier un peu les examens.

- Mais cela nous fait deux bals en deux mois, halloween et noël ! C'est super ! S'exclama Sirius, en plus pour les fêtes tout le monde rentre chez eux, ca va être cool, Poudlard vide.

- Qui reste ici pour les fêtes ? Demanda Remus.

Les trois autres maraudeurs levèrent la main, ainsi que Lily et Alice.

- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi Lily ? Demanda James.

- Non, je ne veux pas passer les fêtes sous les insultes de ma sœur et voir son petit copain, j'ai dit à mes parents que je réviserais pour les examens, ils comprennent que c'est important.

- Réviser… Mon œil, avec les maraudeurs tu ne vas pas beaucoup réviser, crois moi dit Sirius avec un sourire en se frottant les deux mains.

Lily secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Et toi Alice ? Demanda James.

- Je ne laisse pas Lily toute seule faire la fête avec vous, je veux en profiter aussi ! Et puis Franck reste, c'est nos dernières vacances de noël à Poudlard, il faut en profiter !

- Tu as bien raison ajouta Sirius, on va prévoir un programme chargé…

- Ça promet conclut Lily.

- Il est dans deux semaines le bal, ca nous laisse le temps de préparer une petite blague !

Mary, Amanda, Alice et Lily étaient assises sur le lit de cette dernière, en pyjama, elles avaient commencés par faire leurs devoirs ensembles et étaient venues à discuter de tout et de rien. Seule Lily écoutait d'une oreille discrète toute en rédigeant son devoir de potion.

- Au fait Lily, tu en es où avec James ? Demanda Mary, à ce que je vois vous vous rapprochez de plus en plus…

Lily releva la tête et trouva ses trois amies tournaient vers elle.

- Oh et bien j'avoue que j'ai eu tort de ce que je pensais de lui, pour une fois j'avais faux, même s'il montrait une mauvaise image de lui. Il faut le reconnaître aussi.

- Lily qui avoue se tromper, il faut le noter sur le calendrier rit Amanda.

Lily lui balança son oreiller.

- Alors, amoureuse ? questionna Mary.

- Je réponds à sa place, parce qu'elle ne le sait pas elle-même, oui, elle est amoureuse répondit Alice.

- Hey !

Les trois filles se mirent à rire sous le regard noir de Lily.

- Je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

Les trois filles se stoppèrent d'un coup pour la regarder.

- Demander quoi Lily ?

- Oh, une idée qui m'est venue, enfin je ne sais pas vraiment si…

- Explique la coupa Amanda.

- Je me demandais si je devais l'inviter au bal d'halloween, j'en ai envie mais Est-ce que ce ne signifierait pas plus entre nous ?

Alice, Mary et Amanda se regardèrent, surprise.

- Non, je ne penses pas que ça signifie autre chose, ou plus entre vous répondit Amanda, il sait très bien ou ça en est, et il ne fera rien sans ton accord.

- Alors je dois l'inviter, ce n'est pas à lui de me demander ?

- Vu le nombre de fois où tu l'as rembarré, il osera pas te demander maintenant à mon avis répondit Mary, allez fonce Lily !

- Alors selon vous je ne devrais pas lui demander ? Demanda James.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

- A vrai dire c'est tellement compliqué de savoir ce qu'elle va te répondre, elle est si imprévisible, même si vous vous entendez bien elle pourrez s'énerver et t'en coller une en moins de deux répondit Sirius, j'ai raison ?

- Elle a changé Sirius dit Remus, elle a donné sa chance à James, c'est sûr que l'on ne peut pas deviner sa réponse mais Est-ce qu'elle osera demander à James de l'accompagner ? Où attend-t-elle un geste de sa part ? Si on se pose toujours ses questions tu n'avanceras jamais James, voit comment tu le sens. On peut pas te soulager en te disant qu'elle te dira oui ou qu'elle te demandera par elle-même !

Un silence accueillit les paroles du lycanthrope.

- Ma parole, tu philosophe Lunard !

- D'où tu connais la philosophie Patmol ? Demanda Remus.

- C'est Lily qui m'en a parlé ! Je m'instruis !

- Effrayant tout ça !

Sirius lança un regard noir à James alors qu'il rigolait avec Remus. Il se leva et monta dans le dortoir.

Lily entra dans la salle commune, son sac sur son épaule, elle venait de passer sa soirée à la bibliothèque, elle étudiait plus que nécessaire, son niveau était excellent mais elle doutait toujours de passer à côté de quelque chose qui pourrait tomber le jour des examens. Alice lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle se concentrait trop sur les examens et pas assez sur James. La jeune fille secoua la tête et s'approcha des maraudeurs qui étaient assis dans leur coin habituel, sur les canapés devant la cheminée.

- Salut dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil, posant son sac à terre, Remus n'est pas là ?

- Il se sentait pas bien, il est à l'infirmerie répondit James, tu as l'air bien fatiguée.

- Je sors seulement de la bibliothèque, Mme Pince m'a mise dehors.

- Tu m'étonnes rit Sirius, pourquoi passer autant de temps à réviser alors que tu sais que tu vas les avoir tes examens ?

- Et toi Black, quel est l'intérêt de changer de copines toutes les semaines ?

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Sirius alors que James et Peter pouffaient de rire.

- Vous n'êtes pas couché encore, il est plus de 22h ?

- On bavarde encore un peu répondit précipitamment James, un peu trop rapidement.

- Et bien je vous laisse à vos plaisanteries, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit répondirent les garçons.

Lily se leva en prenant son sac et monta les escaliers pour aller à son dortoir. En haut des marches elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille.

- On peut y aller, il va nous attendre chuchota James.

Elle sourit et entra dans son dortoir. Elle se changea en pyjama et attendit que les filles se soient endormis pour redescendre dans la salle commune, elle réanima le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre et s'allongea sur le canapé. Epuisée elle s'endormit peu de temps après.

- Aie, Quedver fait attention !

- Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès...

- Tu ne fais jamais exprès grogna Sirius.

- Chut, taisez vous, il y a quelqu'un sur le canapé les coupa James.

Les trois garçons s'approchèrent du canapé pour y trouver Lily, endormie.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle était sensée dormir non ?

- Je ne sais pas répondit James, ça va ton bras ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Lunard adore mordiller mes pattes, va savoir pourquoi ! Mais que fait-on pour Lily ?

James haussa les épaules sans réponse.

- Oh non, elle se réveille couina Quedver.

Avant qu'ils n'est pu faire un geste pour se cacher, Lily se redressa sur le canapé, se passant une main dans les cheveux elle leva la tête vers eux.

- Vous êtes enfin rentré, j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, comment va Remus ? Il ne vous a pas blessé au moins ? Sirius ! Qu'est ce que tu as à ton bras ? Tu saignes ! Remus t'a mordu ? Mais répondez moi au moins ! On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !

Lily se leva pour faire face aux trois garçons qui la regardait fixement avec de grands yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

_- Vous êtes enfin rentré, j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, comment va Remus ? Il ne vous a pas blessé au moins ? Sirius ! Qu'est ce que tu as à ton bras ? Tu saignes ! Remus t'a mordu ? Mais répondez moi au moins ! On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !_

Lily se leva pour faire face aux trois garçons qui la regardait fixement avec de grands yeux.

- Mais dites quelque chose par merlin ? S'exclama Lily.

James fut le premier à réagir, il avança d'un pas, se frottant l'arrête du nez, soucieux.

- Comment… Non, que sais-tu à propos de Remus ?

- Que c'est un loup-garou, où plutôt qu'il est atteint de la lycanthropie ! Mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que jusqu'à ce soir on croyait être les seuls à le savoir répondit Sirius.

- Mais n'importe qui aurait pu faire le rapprochement, il est toujours absent le lendemain de pleine lune, et vous vous êtes pire que des zombies !

- Et bien j'espère que tu es la seule à avoir fait ce rapprochement répondit durement James.

- James… Remus est mon meilleur ami, il est comme un frère pour moi, alors excuse moi d'être inquiète quand je le vois malade une fois par mois…

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? La coupa James.

- La troisième année.

- Personne n'est au courant ?

- Mais non ! Je n'ai rien dit.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui, enfin c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? S'exclama Lily en haussant le ton.

- Oui, parce que c'est notre meilleur ami et qu'on se doit de la protéger, de protéger son secret, personne ne doit être au courant, il serait la rusée de toute l'école, tout le monde l'insulterait, sa vie serait un enfer répliqua James d'une voix forte et dure.

- Calmez vous intervint Sirius, vous n'allez pas vous disputer à 5 heures du matin, c'est un peu tôt. Cornedrue, elle ne dira rien Lily est l'amie de Remus autant que nous, elle a gardé le secret comme nous alors fait lui confiance.

- J'ai peur, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour quelqu'un découvrirait son secret, j'ai été naïf.

- Ça tu peux le dire ricana Lily d'un air mauvais, maintenant je vais me coucher, et au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué je vous ai attendu toute la nuit pour savoir si ça s'était bien passé, mais ça vous est passé par-dessus !

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Lily ! Appela Sirius.

Le réveil fut difficile quelques heures plus tard pour Lily et les maraudeurs. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un brouillard complet, tout comme le premier cours qui était celui de défenses contre les forces du mal.

- Mais enfin Lily, que se passe-t-il ? Chuchota Alice, tu es totalement endormie !

- J'ai mal dormi répondit-elle en se passant une main sur le visage.

- C'est vrai que je t'es entendue bouger, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je sais pas, insomnie, ça va passer.

A la pause de 10h Lily laissa Alice avec Franck et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, elle n'avait pas cours après cela lui permettait de voir Remus.

Elle salua l'infirmière et se dirigea vers les lits alignés contre les murs, elle trouva Remus allongé sur un lit du fond entouré de ses trois amis, elle respira un bon coup et s'approcha.

- Bonjour Remus salua-t-elle avec un sourire, les garçons.

Les quatre maraudeurs se tournèrent vers elle, le visage neutre, elle ne les avait jamais vu aussi sérieux.

- Super ambiance ! Lança-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus du lit de Remus. Elle posa une boite de chocolat sur les genoux du malade et s'assit sur le bord du matelas sans se soucier de Sirius.

- Ca va Remus ?

- Oui, fatigué mais ca va, merci pour les chocolats.

- De rien.

- Les garçons viennent de me raconter, tu es vraiment au courant depuis la troisième année ?

- Oui, et je ne savais pas comment vous le dire, mais apparemment j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Non pas du tout, tu as bien fait, ils ont mal réagit, n'Est-ce pas ? Interrogea Remus en regardant ses amis.

- Moi j'ai bien réagit répondit Sirius, je sais qu'elle ne dira rien.

- J'en suis sur ajouta Peter.

Devant le silence de James, tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Ne me regardait pas comme ça, sur le moment j'ai paniqué pour Lunard ! J'ai pas calculé que n'importe qui pouvait le découvrir !

- C'est pour cela que je passe pour le plus discret de tous répondit Remus.

James haussa des épaules sans répondre.

- Je crois que c'est le moment de t'excuser chuchota Sirius qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles des autres.

- Désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça, pardon Lily.

- Excuses acceptées, pour cette fois seulement !

Sirius ricana et James lui lança l'oreiller du lit voisin.

- Mais es-tu au courant pour James, Sirius et Peter ? Demanda Remus.

- Qu'ils sont des anigmanis ? Bien sûr !

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas entendu cette partie répondit Sirius.

- Tu le sais ?

- Bien sur !

- Comment as-tu deviné cette partie ? Interrogea Remus.

- Et bien, j'ai commencé à deviner ce qu'avait Remus par les symptômes, la pleine lune, tout les mois, et puis, bien après, j'ai vu que James, Sirius et Peter étaient aussi fatigués que toi les lendemains de pleine lune alors un soir je vous ai suivis.

- Tu nous as suivis ?? Mais tu aurais pu être blessée ! Coupa James.

- J'ai fais attention, la preuve, vous ne m'avez pas vu.

- Ensuite ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je vous ai vu vous transformer sous mes yeux alors j'ai compris et quelque part ça m'a rassuré, si vous étiez avec Remus en tant qu'humains cela aurait été vraiment fou et suicidaire !

- On est ingénieux ! Des perles rares !

- Des fous oui rit Lily.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et le couvre feu établit par les professeurs étaient finis. Cependant une ombre marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs, couverte d'une cape elle se dépêchait pour passer inaperçue. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à destination, devant une porte du septième étage, une voix murmura le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce, prenant soin de refermer derrière elle.

Lily souffla tout en retirant sa cape, elle avait été prudente, bien qu'il était plus de 22h elle avait besoin de venir dans la salle de bain des préfets en chef. Ce n'était pas une salle de bain comme les autres, c'était une pièce immense avec quelques casiers, des bancs et des piles de serviettes moelleuses, de toutes tailles. Le plus impressionnant était la baignoire où plutôt le bassin qui était installé contre le mur, de profondeur raisonnable des dizaines de robinets permettaient de le remplir d'eau, de mousses, de différentes couleurs et parfums, où de toutes formes.

Depuis qu'elle était préfète qu'elle connaissait l'existence de cette salle de bain, Lily venait souvent le soir, au moment où il n'y avait personne, à part la sirène dans le cadre, qui elle, ne se réveillait qu'à la présence d'un garçon.

Souvent accompagnée d'Alice, Mary ou Amanda, Lily voulait être seule ce soir, pour respirer et penser tranquillement. Elle mit en route divers robinets qu'elle connaissait et commença à se déshabiller alors que le bassin se remplissait.

Enveloppée dans un drap de bain, Lily l'enleva pour se glisser dans l'eau qui lui arrivée à ses épaules, elle soupira en détendant ses muscles avant de plonger sous la surface et de nager jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du bassin. Elle nagea jusqu'au milieu du bassin, se mit sur le dos et se laissa aller à la surface, le regard fixé au plafond, elle joua avec la mousse en forme de bulles et de diverses formes qui cachait sa nudité.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et laissa ses pensées l'envahir, elle plongea sous la surface, profita du silence apaisant qui y régné, les yeux fermaient, une image lui revint sans cesse en tête, l'image de James, elle remonta à la surface en toussant, voilà qu'elle manquait de se noyer par sa faute.

Elle soupira et sursauta en entendant une voix venue de nulle part.

- Salut Lily !

L'interpellée se retourna et se trouva face à un fantôme qui était une jeune fille à lunettes au regard triste, aux longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur son visage.

- Salut Mimi, ça va ?

- Bien, je t'ai vu arrivé, alors je me suis dit que je serais contente de te parler.

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, alors quelles sont les nouvelles du lac noir ?

- Les sirènes sont toujours aussi méchantes, quelle plaît susurra Mimi en s'asseyant au bord du bassin.

- Ne va plus les voir alors.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, il y a toujours une fille qui tire la chasse d'eau au moment où je suis dans les toilettes, elles ne me voient jamais !

Lily sourit poliment, elle savait que Mimi devenait hystérique quand on parlait d'elle en tant que fantôme mais la jeune fille aimait parler avec elle.

- Tu n'es pas avec tes copines ? Demanda Mimi.

- Non, j'avais besoin d'être seule, je voulais réfléchir.

- Tu as un problème ?

- Si tu crois qu'un garçon est un problème alors oui, j'en ai un.

- Qui est l'heureux élu ? Questionna Mimi en se tortillant.

- James Potter.

- OH !! Oui, j'ai entendu parlé de cette histoire !! Alors c'est vrai, il est vraiment amoureux de toi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je sais que moi, il a réussi à me rendre folle de lui.

- Ohhhhh… Lily ! Je suis contente pour toi, tu m'as toujours paru triste et solitaire, tu es une fille géniale ! Vous serez le couple de l'année !

Lily sourit et baissa la tête.

- Je ne suis pas si sûre, j'hésite, j'ai peur de m'engager dans quelque chose qui m'est inconnu, de souffrir. J'ai déjà peur qu'il arrive à quelque chose à ma famille alors si en plus j'ajoute cela, je vais finir par exploser !

- C'est sûr, mais tu n'as qu'à te laisser aller, et voir où cela te mène.

- Facile à dire !

Mimi sourit et se releva soudainement.

- Ohhh je dois y aller.

- Déjà ?

- Oui ! oui… A bientôt Lily.

- A bientôt Mimi.

Lily fit un dernier plongeon et sortit du bassin, elle s'enveloppa dans le drap de bain et se sécha les cheveux avec une petite serviette. Elle vit la sirène qui était dans le cadre au dessus du bassin se réveiller et s'agiter.

- Ça sent le mâle à quelques mètres… Mum… minauda-t-elle.

Lily ne fit pas attention à elle, un bruit l'interpella à l'entrée de la salle de bain, elle sursauta et s'approcha pour tomber nez à nez avec James Potter qui était occupé à déboutonner son pantalon et qui ne portait que ça.

- Stop ! Dit-elle.

Surpris James releva la tête et la fixa, se stoppant dans son geste et la regarda de haut en bas.

- Lily…

- Comment es-tu entré ?

- Remus…

- La salle de bain est réservée aux préfets en chef.

- Je sais…

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es pâle…

- Je… Ta… Tu… Ta tenue… Tu devrais t'habiller…

Lily baissa les yeux et ses joues rougirent quand elle vit la petite serviette qui la recouvrait, elle pensait avoir gardé le drap de bain, elle comprit la réaction de James et rougit de plus belle.

- Heu… Ouais… Je vais aller m'habiller…

La jeune fille retourna auprès de ses vêtements, près du bassin, loin du regard du jeune homme pour s'habiller. Alors qu'elle finissait de se vêtir elle entendit la porte se refermer.

Lily retourna dans la salle commune, les pensées toutes chamboulées, son cœur battait la chamade, elle s'imagina alors ce qui aurait pu se passer si…

Secouant la tête elle rougit de plus belle et traversa le tableau.

- James n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant des maraudeurs.

- Il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'une douche froide répondit Sirius.

Lily le regarda avec de grands yeux et s'empressa de monter dans son dortoir, les trois garçons se regardèrent sans comprendre.

La salle de commune était vide de tous élèves tant l'heure de la nuit était avancée, seuls les maraudeurs étaient assis sur leurs canapés devant la cheminée, en compagnie de Lily, Alice et Franck.

- Et moi je continu à dire que tu ne sais pas t'amuser comme tout jeune de notre âge s'amuse !

- Tu veux dire en se saoulant jusqu'à vomir Black ? Répliqua Lily.

- Exactement, ça c'est de l'amusement !

- Je ne vois pas l'amusement dans le fait de se faire vomir, d'avoir un mal de tête horrible et d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé !

Alice pouffa de rire aux souvenirs de leurs soirées filles qu'elles avaient passés ensemble.

- Parce que tu t'es déjà saoulé ? Demanda Sirius.

- Plus souvent que tu ne le crois Black !

- Je veux voir ça ! Je te lance au défi, celui qui boit le plus de verre en restant debout !

- Sirius… intervint Remus dont la conversation commençait à dégénérer pour tous.

- Je relève le défi Black !

- Lily, ne te sens pas obligé de le faire dit James.

- Non, je vais le faire, comme ça Black me laissera tranquille une bonne fois pour toute !

- Parfait sourit Sirius en levant sa baguette.

Il fit apparaitre une bouteille de whisky pur feu et deux verres.

- Heu Lily… chuchota Alice à son amie, je sais que tu veux te montrer capable de le faire, mais tu sais que si tu es bourrée tu vas dire des choses que tu pourrais regretter, à propos de James…

- Tu seras là pour me surveiller, j'ai confiance en toi ! Je veux clouer le bec à Black !

Elle fit face à Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Sirius tient bien l'alcool, tu vas être vraiment malade dit James.

- J'en ai marre de devoir répondre aux insinuations de Black, alors je vais lui prouver que je suis capable de me prendre une cuite comme il faut !

- Tu seras prévue, et tu m'étonnes de plus en plus !

- Alors on se le fait ce défi ?

- C'est parti répondit Sirius en remplissant les verres de whisky pur feu.

- Ce défi est stupide dit Remus.

- Ce défi peut être intéressant, et marrant !

- Honneur aux dames ajouta Sirius en désignant les deux verres.

Lily prit le verre de whisky pur feu et le but en une pleine seule gorgée. L'alcool brûla sa gorge, jusqu'à son œsophage, elle grimaça mais reposa le verre sur la table.

Sirius sourit et fit de même avec son verre avant de remplir les verres de nouveaux. Les verres se remplirent et se vidèrent de nombreuses fois avant que l'alcool se fasse effet dans le sang de Lily et que sa tête commence à tourner. Peter les avaient abandonné, Franck et Remus discutaient entre eux, Alice et James surveillaient leurs amis qui commençaient à rire pour un rien, mais sans arrêter de remplir et vider les verres.

- Je te dis que tu es sorti avec Jeny Parker en troisième année ! rit Lily.

- Et moi je te dis que non, elle ne ressemble à rien cette… Fille !

Lily éclata de rire avant de se stopper, et de mettre une main sur sa bouche pour ravaler un hoquet.

- Je crois que le défi est fini intervint James, Lily tu es totalement saoule !

- Mais non, je ne suis pas saoule et pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant pour moi ? Je ne suis qu'une personne comme les autres ! Répondit Lily en se levant.

Elle ne tiens pas debout et trébucha sur le tapis. Etant le plus près James l'a rattrapa et la serra contre lui.

- Regarde toi, tu ne tiens pas debout dit-il alors que Sirius riait aux éclats. Sirius va te coucher, allez c'est bon pour ce soir.

- Enfin, je vous l'avez dit, maintenant Lily va être malade comme tout ajouta Remus en se levant, allez viens Patmol.

Avec l'aide de Franck, Remus leva Sirius pour le conduire jusqu'aux dortoirs.

- Je vais ramener Lily au dortoir intervint Alice.

- Laisse moi m'occuper d'elle, elle ne va pas tarder à vomir, ça va réveiller les filles.

- Je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée, elle pourrait dire des choses qu'elle ne veut pas que tu saches.

- Je sais bien mais je veux m'occuper d'elle.

- Comme c'est mignon roucoula Lily, merci James, tu es vraiment attentionnée avec moi et je ne le mérite pas… Tu es vraiment adorable et super beau en plus !

- Comme ceci dit Alice.

- Laisse moi m'en occuper s'il te plait…

Alice regarda sa meilleure amie qui ne tenait pas debout, qui s'accrochait au bras de James en le regardant d'un air béat.

- Comme tu veux, n'en profite pas. Je sens qu'elle va m'en vouloir à vie.

- Je me sens pas bien souffla Lily, une main devant sa bouche, je crois que je vais…

- Vomir finit Alice en faisant apparaitre une bassine grâce à sa baguette.

Lily se laissa tomber à genoux et se mit à vomir alors que James lui retenait ses longs cheveux. Franck qui revenait des dortoirs vient les aider en faisant apparaitre un verre d'eau.

- Ce n'est que le début dit-il en faisant boire à petite gorgée le verre à Lily. Sirius dort comme un bébé.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, il a une manière inimaginable d'absorber l'alcool.

Lily leva la tête de la bassine, totalement vidée elle se laissa asseoir au sol, contre le canapé alors que Alice faisait disparaitre la bassine.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda James en caressant la joue de Lily.

- C'est pas super ! Mais je ne vomis plus ! Murmura Lily avant d'éclater de rire.

James interrogea Alice du regard.

- Maintenant elle va faire que de rire et de parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Et elle parle beaucoup !

- On devrait aller se coucher proposa Franck en mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Alice.

- Et Lily ?

- James s'en occupe, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Oui, allez dormir, elle ne va pas tarder à en faire autant assura James.

- D'accord, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Franck salua Alice avant de quitter la salle commune, et cette dernière monta dans son dortoir après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie.

James prit Lily dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le canapé, s'asseyant à son tour, il la serra contre lui et la couvrit d'une couverture chaude.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui… Tu es si gentil avec moi, et tu ne devrais pas l'être, j'ai été odieuse avec toi, détestable jusqu'à te haïr, te trouver hideux, nul, un crétin fini alors qu'en réalité je pensais tout le contraire…

Lily s'arrêta dans sa tirade, une main sur le cœur.

- Je suis vraiment malade…

- Oui tu es malade.

- Mais j'ai cloué le bec à Black n'Est-ce pas ?

- Oui tu as cloué le bec à Black.

- Mais pourquoi tu appelles ton pote Black ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu es bizarre toi.

James se tourna vers Lily et la trouva en train de le fixer, le regard rêveur.

- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de t'embrasser… murmura-t-elle, au lieu de te crier dessus je t'aurais embrasser pour te faire taire… mais tu étais tellement… idiot, oui idiot… tu t'y es pris vraiment comme un manche… oui un manche à balai.

Elle s'arrêta, éprise d'un éclata de rire.

- Tu vas réveiller tout le monde, chut…

Une main devant sa bouche, Lily continua de rire silencieusement avant de s'arrêter, prise d'un hoquet.

- J'ai le… hoquet !

James secoua la tête en souriant.

- Tu es vraiment une fille impressionnante Lily Evans…

- Heu… bah non, je suis comme les autres…

- Oh non, tu n'es pas comme les autres.

- Et pourquoi … je ne suis pas comme les autres ?

- Parce que tu ne cherches pas à te montrer, tu veux plutôt passer inaperçue aux yeux des autres, tu ne te maquilles pas pour essayer de plaire, ce serait plutôt aux autres de t'apprécier telle que tu es, tu restes naturelle, un fort caractère de cochon qui te sert à te faire respecter en tant que préfète. Tes amies peuvent compter sur toi dans n'importe quelle situation, tu es une vraie amie qui ne se dégonfle pas. Tant de choses en toi font que tu es différente des autres filles.

- Mais toi aussi tu es un bon ami… Regarde Remus ! Et je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas me maquiller…

- Mais il n'y a que toi que j'ai vu, car tu es tellement pour moi. Mais ça tu ne veux pas me croire quand je te le dis.

- Je te crois !

- Tu dis ça sous l'effet de l'alcool…

- Meu non !

James sourit en serrant un peu plus Lily contre lui.

- Tu devrais dormir, tu vas avoir mal à la tête demain.

- Je veux pas dormir ! Répliqua Lily en se tournant vers lui.

- Alors que veux-tu faire ?

- T'embrasser…

James se demanda s'il avait vraiment entendu les derniers mots de la jeune fille, quand il l'a vit se pencher vers lui, il sursauta.

- Lily, je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es saoule et si tu t'en souviens un jour tu t'en voudras.

- Oh non… Jamais je ne pourrais m'en vouloir de t'avoir embrassé.

Troublé par les mots de Lily, il la regarda, ses yeux verts en amande, qu'il adorait, le fixait avec une lueur de malice qu'il ne connaissait pas à la jeune fille, qu'il ne connaissait pas assez du moins.

- Lily, tu es fatiguée et tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

- Oh si que je sais ce que je dis…

Elle se releva un peu plus, une main sur le torse de James et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle émit une légèrement pression avant de reculer, gardant les yeux fermer et soupirant.

- J'espère m'en souvenir encore demain.

Elle sursauta et s'exclama d'un cri, vite étouffé quand les lèvres de James embrassèrent les siennes d'un élan passionné, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés alors qu'il l'allongeait sous lui, une main à sa taille.

- Waouh… J'espère vraiment m'en souvenir demain souffla Lily en reprenant sa respiration.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du, pardon. J'ai profité que tu ne sois pas dans ton état normal.

- Oh mais je ne t'en veux pas du tout… Du tout…

James baissa les yeux sur Lily et la trouva endormie, délicatement il remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille et la serra contre lui avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

La première chose qui réveilla Lily fut l'éclat du soleil, puis une douleur à la tête la lança, la forçant à garder ses yeux fermer. Elle essaya de se rappeler la soirée et se souvint du défi lancé par Black. Elle se frotta les cheveux en essayant de calmer la douleur.

- Bois ça.

Elle ouvrit un œil pour voir James accroupit près d'elle, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi dans la salle commune, aux regards de tous.

- Personne n'est encore levé ajouta James. Il n'est que 8h30.

Lily se redressa lentement pour s'asseoir, gardant la couverture sur ses genoux.

- Merci dit-elle en prenant le verre et en le buvant d'un trait, grimaçant à l'odeur désagréable. C'est horrible.

- Mais efficace rit James.

- Ne te moques pas s'il te plait, si cela n'a pas suffit à clouer le bec à Black je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

- Il te laissera tranquille, je lui parlerais.

- J'espère bien, j'ai un de ces mal de tête.

- Tu m'étonnes.

Lily lui tira la langue et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je dois avoir une de ces têtes…

- Une tête de lendemain difficile rit James.

- Pourquoi Alice ne m'a pas ramené dans mon lit ?

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'occuper de toi, tu étais prête à vomir tripes et boyaux, ce que tu as fait peu après.

- Oh, désolé pour ça.

- Mais après tu t'es mises à parler et à rire…

- Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose d'embarrassant ?

- Embarrassant pour toi peut-être car je ne penses pas que tu sois capable de me le répéter maintenant. Et puis, j'ai adoré la Lily que j'ai découvert.

- Que tu as découvert ?

- Malicieuse… Et coquine !

- Quoi ? Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fais ?

James se leva en haussant les sourcils dans un geste équivoque.

- James répond moi !

- Tu te rappelleras dans quelques temps !

James monta les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir, laissant Lily sans réponse.

- J'ai embrassé James, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais en aucun cas je regrette quand je me souviens de la suite !

- Raaaaa Lily, ça fait deux jours que tu me répètes ça, fonce maintenant, invite le au bal !

- Mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas parlé du baiser ?

Alice soupira bruyamment.

- Mais quoi ? Je t'ennuie ?

- Pour être sincère oui, il ne te l'a pas dit parce qu'il ne voulait que tu le gifles comme tu as toujours fait ! C'est tout, maintenant tu vas le voir et tu l'invites au bal non de non !

Lily sursauta et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Parfait, et si on allait mangé, j'ai faim de t'entendre me répéter ça !

Lily se stoppa en plein milieu du couloir, laissant Alice rentrer dans la grande salle, elle l'a suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Passant devant les maraudeurs, elle s'arrêta.

- Salut les garçons.

- Salut Lily.

- Alors remise de cette cuite ?

- Ça va Black, tu vas pas me le répéter tout les jours !

- Pourquoi pas !

Secouant la tête, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Dis moi James, dit-elle en tournant le dos à Sirius, Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner au bal d'halloween ?

- T'accompagner au bal ? Etre ton cavalier ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Bien sur, avec plaisir.

- Super alors ! Je te laisse, Alice m'attend pour manger. A tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure !

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir près d'Alice, Amanda, et Mary.

- Dis donc Lily, ça va être inscrit dans l'histoire de Poudlard ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu as invité James Potter à un bal, Lily Evans et James Potter… Un nom à retenir, James et Lily Potter… conclut Mary avec un sourire.

Lily secoua la tête en riant.

- Ça va être un bal inoubliable ajouta Amanda. Je suis contente pour toi Lily.$

- Merci.

- Et apparemment James n'en revient pas non plus.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, sa Lily l'a invité au bal minauda Mary avant d'éclater de rire en même temps que Alice.

- Oh vous avez vu les nouvelles ? Les coupas Amanda, qui avait le journal posait devant elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Etouffement collectif à Poudlard ? Demanda Lily en jetant un regard noir à ses deux amies qui riaient encore.

- Non, une attaque de mangemorts, encore une, ça fait la cinquième depuis septembre. En pleine rue de Londres, des blessés mais pas de mort résuma Amanda pendant que Mary et Alice se calmaient.

- Encore soupira Lily, c'est désopilant.

- Les aurors n'ont rien trouvés, juste la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel.

- Est-ce qu'un jour cela cessera ? Ça devient invivable de vivre en ailleurs peur pour sa famille, regardez les autres, ils ont tous cette peur sur leur visage, sauf les Serpentards bien sur…

- Même les profs se sentent impuissants et Dumbledore est de plus en plus absent ! Observa Mary.

Lily soupira et posa sa fourchette dans son assiette non entamé.

- Ne te laisse pas démoraliser pour ça, ce n'est pas en refusant de te nourrir que tes parents seront en sécurité, ils ne voudraient pas te voir ainsi.

- Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

La main de Lily trembla, Alice la posa par-dessus la sienne et la serra.

- Ça va aller…


	4. Chapter 4

_« - James, tu veux m'accompagner au bal ?_

_- T'accompagner au bal ? Etre ton cavalier ? Bien sur…_

_…_

_- Vous avez vu les nouvelles ? Une attaque de mangemorts… encore une… _

_- Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur._

_La main de Lily trembla, Alice la posa par-dessus la sienne et la serra._

_- Ça va aller… »_

Lily sortait de la volière, elle venait d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents comme toutes les semaines. S'arrêtant sur le palier des escaliers, elle s'accouda au muret de pierre pour admirer la vue qui s'étendait sur la forêt interdite et au-delà.

- Salut Lily !

Elle sursauta en voyant James apparaitre devant elle, installé sur son balai, un éclatant sourire sur les lèvres.

- Salut, l'entrainement est fini ?

- Oui, on est près pour le prochain match, tu viens faire un tour ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Lily monta sur le muret et s'installa prudemment derrière James.

- Houla, ça fait haut…

- Accroche toi, je vais descendre un peu.

Lily ferma les yeux en sentant le vent fouetter sur son visage, elle enroula ses bras à la taille de James et posa son front contre son dos, respirant son parfum.

- Que faisais-tu à la volière ? Demanda James alors qu'il volait au-dessus du lac noir.

- J'ai écris à mes parents, comme toutes les semaines répondit Lily en posa sa joue contre l'épaule du jeune homme pour regarder le château, je n'ai plus peur maintenant, du vide, je n'ai plus peur, merci.

- Avec plaisir, il n'y a rien de mieux que de pouvoir voler, d'être libre…

- Je sais, c'est super…

James guida le balai vers le saule cogneur, et atterrit près du lac noir, loin des regards indiscrets.

- Je ne connais pas ce coin, c'est là où tu amènes tes conquêtes ? Demanda Lily en descendant du balai, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mince tu as découvert mon secret, je vais devoir te tuer… Et non, tu as tout faux, je viens ici seul, quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de m'évader répondit James en posant le balai au sol et en s'asseyant sur le banc en pierre qui s'y trouvait.

- Je dois rester où partir en courant ?

- Tu le regretterais de partir, en loupant le meilleur…

- Houu… Je restes alors rit Lily en s'asseyant à côté de James.

- Je suis content que tu m'es laissé cette chance, Est-ce que je l'ai bien utilisé ?

- Tu as réussi à m'aider à vaincre ma peur du vide, et puis tu peux être gentil à tes dépends.

- Gentil à mes dépends ?

- Je t'embête, tu as réussi à changer l'image que j'avais de toi et par merlin elle était néfaste ! Alors oui, tu as bien saisi ta chance !

- Merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- De m'avoir donné cette chance, je sais que je m'y suis pris comme un manche, mais j'ai ouvert les yeux maintenant.

- Heureusement rit Lily alors que James la regardait faussement outré.

Il se mit à la chatouiller, la sachant sensible à ce niveau.

- Stop, c'est bon ! J'arrête…

Lily reprit son souffle alors que James ne la quittait pas du regard.

- Je sais qu'on en a jamais parlé mais… le soir où tu as fait ce défi avec Sirius et que tu étais saoule… Je… Tu m'as… Tu m'as embrassé… dit James, en hésitant sur les mots.

- Oh… je sais ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui.

- Mais j'essaye de t'en parler depuis deux semaines sans oser me prendre une gifle !

- Désolé.

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, j'ai profité de toi.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je ne vais pas te gifler pour ça, surtout pas.

- Surtout pas ? En aurais-tu profité et joué la jeune fille saoule ? Interrogea James avec un sourire malicieux.

- J'étais saoule mais je ne vais pas te gifler parce que tu as profité de moi et que j'aurais détester, cela aurait été un mensonge.

- Qu'Est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Décidemment tu es lent à la détente ! Rit Lily, penses-y…

Elle se leva pour partir, se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa sur la joue puis s'éloigna vers le château avant que James n'est fait un geste.

Ce soir-là au dîner, elle sentit que James ne la lâchait pas du regard, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi ? Demanda Alice, il te dévore du regard !

- Rien répondit Lily en se levant de table, absolument rien.

Alice descendit du dortoir, ses livres en mains pour faire ses devoirs, elle s'installa sur une des tables où Lily lisait un livre. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table en s'exclamant.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily en relevant la tête de son livre.

- Tu n'as pas l'oreille qui bourdonne ?

- Pourquoi mon oreille bourdonnerait-elle ?

- Parce que James ne te lâche pas du regard en discutant avec Remus, inutile de chercher le sujet de la conversation !

Lily tourna la tête vers les maraudeurs et croisa le regard de James, qui lui sourit.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu lui ai dit ça ? Tu es vraiment amoureuse toi !

- Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre maintenant !

- Oh non mais si ça pouvait passer la seconde, tu pourrais me raconter des détails croustillants !

- Tu devrais aller voir Franck toi, tu es en manque !

- Je crois aussi soupira Alice en rêvassant, jouant avec sa plume.

- Allez, je vais faire ma ronde avec Remus, tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs ?

- Non ça ira, balade toi bien !

Lily secoua la tête et se leva pour aller vers Remus et James.

- On va faire notre ronde Remus ?

- Je te suis répondit le jeune homme en se levant, à tout à l'heure James.

- A plus.

Les deux préfets en chef sortirent de la salle commune et commencèrent à patrouiller dans les couloirs du château.

- Pourquoi tu as ce petit sourire sur tes lèvres ? Demanda Lily, il y a une fille derrière tous ça ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, je repense à ce que James m'a raconté tout à l'heure.

- Allez James de nouveau… J'entends son prénom partout en ce moment, Alice, Mary, Amanda, Black, dans les couloirs, en classe, même dans les toilettes des filles, et toi maintenant.

- J'en doute pas, du moins de tes amies, elles veulent juste te voir sourire.

- Mais je sais sourire !

- Tu n'as pas eu un aussi beau sourire depuis longtemps !

- Allez, raconte au lieu que de me complimenter.

- Il me parlait du bal, c'est pire qu'une fille il chercher encore sa tenue !

Lily éclata de rire.

- Ne te moques pas, il stresse tellement, il a perdu tout ses moyens depuis que tu l'as invité.

- Mais c'est parfait ça !

- Lily démoniaque ? Oui ça te va bien cette image !

Lily lui donna un coup de coude.

- Il m'a aussi parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la soirée avec Sirius, quand vous vous êtes bourrés pour un défi stupide !

- Ahhh… Ça… sourit Lily.

- Oui ça…

- Je ne peux pas te dire…

- Allez, même James n'a rien voulu me dire et pourtant il me dit tout !

- Dis-donc Remus, je te trouve bien commère.

- Commère ? Moi ?

- Oh oui sourit Lily, allez je vais faire un tour au septième étage, il y toujours des élèves qui y trainent.

- D'accord à toute à l'heure.

Lily s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Lily marchait lentement dans le couloir du septième étage, sa baguette en main, les bougies venaient de s'éteindre et elle n'avait pas réussi à les rallumer. Légèrement inquiète, la lueur de sa baguette allumée ne la réconfortait pas plus et les ronflements qui provenaient des personnages des cadres avaient un son encore plus inquiétant.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe abandonnée ayant entendue un bruit suspect, elle sursauta et poussa un cri en entendant la porte claquer derrière elle.

- Ma vieille tu es trop jeune pour une crise cardiaque soupira-t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour sortir de la classe.

- Et elle parle tout seule, rien que ça pour s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale…

Elle s'arrêta, la main tenant la baguette tremblante. Un souffle souleva ses cheveux détachés, elle se retourna d'un coup, baguette levée.

- Qui est là ?

- Un fantôme !

Lily reconnut cette voix et posa ses mains sur les hanches.

- James Potter, cessez de vous cacher sous votre cape d'invisibilité !

- Tu es au courant aussi pour la cape ?

James apparut juste devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres, trop près d'elle.

- Bien sur que je sais pour la cape ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? Le couvre feu est passé ! Mauvais élève !

- Je connais le préfet en chef c'est mon meilleur ami, quand à la préfète en chef je peux la soudoyer !

- La soudoyer ?

- Ce n'est qu'une question de… chuchota James, en s'approchant un peu plus pour jouer avec une de ces longues mèches de cheveux.

- De… ??

- D'être convainquant… finit James en glissant sa main sur la joue de Lily, et la glissant à sa nuque.

- Convainquant ? Il en faut beaucoup à la préfète en chef pour être convaincue murmura Lily d'une voix tremblante.

- Je crois que la préfète en chef est en train de perdre pied.

- C'est possible… avoua Lily en fixant les lèvres de James qui se rapprochaient des siennes.

- Tant mieux alors…

James franchit le dernier rempart et s'empara des lèvres de Lily qui enlaça ses bras à son cou, glissant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés alors qu'il l'enlaçait contre lui.

- Ça me rappel quelque chose souffla James.

- A moi aussi sourit Lily avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

James la prit par la taille pour la faire asseoir sur une des tables de cours, se coulant contre elle, quittant ses lèvres pour glisser les siennes dans son cou alors qu'elle penchait la tête en arrière.

- Je crois que la préfète en chef ne fait pas bien son travail… murmura James, les lèvres contre sa peau.

- Elle est carrément soudoyé même… trop occupée ailleurs…

James posa une main à taille de Lily pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser de nouveau, une main glissant dans son dos, descendant sur sa taille avant de remonter.

- Tant mieux alors…

- Oh ! Remus !

- Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment à Remus en ce moment ? Demanda James, surpris.

- Non, il va m'attendre, on doit se retrouver dans le hall !

- Il rentrera à la salle commune, on a le temps répondit James en posant ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille.

- James… attend… James…

Lily se recula pour se remettre debout, quittant l'étreinte du jeune homme.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être avec toi, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à m'afficher, tout le monde me regarde, les filles en particuliers, avec des regards assassins, on dirait que j'ai commis un meurtre !

James sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

- Il n'y a que ça qui te dérange ?

- Oui.

- Alors on peut attendre, par exemple lors du bal et je m'occuperais de faire taire les autres, un petit coup de « Oubliettes » et ils nous oublieront.

- Pas de magie sur les autres élèves.

- Oh lala, mais qu'Est-ce qu'il m'a pris de craquer pour une préfète en chef… ?

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, je n'ai rien demandé !

James lui sourit et la chatouilla avant de la serrer contre elle.

- Et devant nos amis ? On devra aussi patienter le bal ?

- Le bal est dans une semaine ! Tu es si impatient !

- Oh oui !

Lily posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme pour les croiser derrière son cou.

- Une seule condition, Black ouvre sa bouche et tu perds ton frère qui devient une sœur.

James éclata de rire et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Marché conclu, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une sœur.

Lily sourit et lui prit la main.

- On rentre, je suis fatiguée.

- D'accord, on va mettre la cape au cas où on croise un professeur.

James rapprocha Lily près de lui et leur posa la cape sur les épaules. Ils disparurent et sortirent de la salle de classe, dans les couloirs ils croisèrent le concierge, Mr Rusard. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune avec la cape, Sirius, Remus, et Peter étaient installés dans les canapés devant la cheminée. La salle commune était vide à cette heure de la nuit.

James retira la cape en riant, tout comme Lily.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il vous fait rire ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

- On a croisé le chat de Rusard et il s'est pris un coup de pied invisible bien placé ! Répondit James.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent perplexes alors que James prenait place sur le fauteuil et Lily sur l'accoudoir.

- Je t'ai attendu dans le hall mais je vois que tu étais bien occupée dit Remus avec un sourire alors que Sirius s'esclaffait.

- Désolé répondit Lily avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que tu es pu te perdre au septième étage !

Les joues de Lily rougirent alors que Sirius s'exclamait de nouveau, riant si fort que cela ressemblait plus à un aboiement.

- Oh silence le chien !

Sirius s'étrangla et la regarda avec de grands yeux.

- J'ai enfin réussi à le faire taire sourit Lily en se penchant vers James, allez donne la papatte Sirius…

Un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, Sirius se leva et se transforma en un magnifique labrador noir, il s'élança et posa ses deux pattes avant sur les genoux de Lily pour la lécher au visage.

- Ahhh Black ! Tu es dégoutant s'exclama Lily alors que les trois autres maraudeurs éclataient de rire. Coucher Brutus !

Le chien se recula et se frotta contre les jambes de Lily alors qu'elle lui caressait la tête.

- Et bien il est plus sympathique sous cette forme !

Le chien grogna et s'éloigna d'elle pour monter les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir.

- Pourquoi il est monté ?

- Quand ils se retransforment ils sont dans la tenue d'Adam répondit Remus.

- Ohhh… Il faudra que je raconte ça aux filles, on vous surveillera plus souvent…

- Hé !

Lily sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de James alors que Sirius descendait des escaliers, vêtit d'une robe de sorcier.

- Mais dites donc, qu'Est-ce que je vois là ? Une main autour de la taille de Lily, dis donc Cornedrue tu n'as pas peur de te prendre une gifle ? Rit Sirius en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Patmol…

- Non, laisse le parler dit Lily, la bave de chien ne m'atteint pas…

Sirius haussa les sourcils en souriant.

- Tu préfères le cerf…

- Patmol !

- Tu sais quoi, qu'Est-ce que tu veux Black ?

- Une preuve que tu ne te moques pas de mon frère.

- Très bien.

Lily se pencha vers James lui sourit et l'embrassa en glissant une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il la fit asseoir sur ses genoux, l'enlaçant contre lui. Elle étouffa un rire sans quitter les lèvres du jeune homme.

- C'est bon, on a compris ! Pas besoin de nous montrer la pratique du bouche à bouche ! Stop !!

James quitta les lèvres de Lily en la gardant contre lui.

- Un problème Black ?

- Aucun.

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Lily déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de James et se leva, elle salua les garçons et monta dans son dortoir.

- Te voilà enfin ! Chuchota Alice en se redressant dans son lit, allez, raconte moi tout.

Lily sourit, elle ne changerait jamais, elle se mit en pyjama et monta sur le lit de sa meilleure amie.

La dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances se passa au ralenti pour tout les élèves qui ne pensaient qu'au bal d'halloween. Une journée à Pré-au-lard était annoncée le samedi afin que tout le monde trouve une tenue de soirée, l'ambiance dans l'école était frivole et aucuns des professeurs n'avaient réussi à mener à bien leurs cours.

Le dernier jour de cours s'annonçait, les quatre filles du dortoir avaient loupés le réveil et se dépêchés pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- Mais qui a éteint le réveil non de non ? Grogna Mary en finissant de boutonner de sa robe de sorciers alors qu'elles s'approchaient de la grande salle.

- Allez, c'est le dernier jour avant les vacances, et puis on est pas trop en retard ! Répondit Alice.

Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle et se stoppèrent, tout les élèves étaient présents mais il régnait un calme inquiétant, des petits groupes d'élèves chuchotaient entre eux, penchés les uns sur les autres.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Alice alors qu'elles s'approchaient de la table des Gryffondor.

Elles prirent place aux côtés des maraudeurs.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Amanda en se penchant vers Remus.

- Regardez dit-il en leur tendant son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

- Nouvelle attaque meurtrière signée dans la banlieue résidentielle de Londres lut Alice, oh non, encore !

- Chut ! La coupa Lily en continuant la lecture à haute voix, _un couple de moldus a été retrouvé sans vie dans leur maison dans la banlieue résidentielle de Londres, une marque verte flottait dans le ciel. Bien que les aurors aient été prévenus d'utilisation de magie dans un milieu moldus et sur deux d'entre eux, ils sont arrivés trop tard pour sauver ce malheureux couple, à la présence de la marque verte dans le ciel, aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle attaque des mangemorts. Une enquête est en cours mais on peut déjà signaler qu'une famille de sorcier réside quelques maisons plus loin du lieu du drame, a-t-elle un lien avec ce crime abominable ? Est-elle liée au mage noir qui s'est donné la mission d'éradiquer le plus de moldus possible ? Le ministère de la magie n'a fait aucun commentaire sur ces deux questions encore sans réponse._

Cependant nous sommes en mesure de vous informer que les deux moldus assassinés ont un enfant sorcier qui étudie actuellement à la célèbre école de Poudlard, nous présentons nos sincères condoléances à cette victime et à sa famille. Encore une bien triste nouvelle à annoncer…

- Mon dieu…

- Qui peut-être cet élève orphelin ? Murmura Lily en regardant les autres élèves, ils n'ont pas cités de nom.

- Mes parents ont été les aurors envoyés sur place répondit James, ils n'ont pas voulus dévoiler le nom afin que la famille ne le découvre pas dans le journal.

- Je me sens mal souffla Amanda, une main sur le cœur, quand cela cessera-t-il ?

Lily passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour la réconforter.

- En tout cas Dumbledore s'en occupe personnellement, il est absent ce matin observa Sirius, en regardant la table des professeurs.

- Tiens Macgonagall se lève.

Les maraudeurs et les filles regardèrent le professeur se lever de table pour s'approcher de la table des Gryffondor.

- Melle Evans, Mr Lupin, veuillez me suivre, le directeur veut vous voir annonça le professeur Macgonagall en s'arrêtant à côté d'eux.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard avec leurs amis avant de se lever et de suivre leur professeur dans les couloirs.

- Cela concerne-t-il ce drame ? Demanda Lily.

- En quelque sorte.

Lily et Remus échangèrent un regard inquiet sans rien ajouter.

Arrivé devant les deux statues qui gardés le bureau du directeur, le professeur Macgonagall donna le mot de passe et se tourna vers les deux préfets en chef.

- Allez-y, il vous attend, c'est vraiment un jour noir, mais soyez fort…

Remus et Lily se regardèrent alors que le professeur Macgonagall s'éloignait.

- Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lily alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je crois que l'on va savoir qui est le malheureux élève qui a perdu ses parents.

Remus ouvrit la porte du bureau et ils entrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre. Quatre personnes se trouvaient dans l'immense bureau, dont le professeur Dumbledore, un couple d'adultes, dont l'homme rappelait étrangement quelqu'un à Lily, et enfin une jeune fille qui avait le dos tourné aux arrivants.

- Ce sont les parents de James chuchota Remus.

- Des aurors…

- Oui.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers eux.

- Melle Evans, Mr Lupin, approchez s'il vous plait.

Les deux concernés s'exécutèrent et la jeune fille qui était de dos se tourna vers eux.

- Pétunia ! S'exclama Lily, que fais-tu là ?

Le jeune fille était aussi blonde que sa sœur était rousse, elle était grande et fine, voir maigrichonne, ses yeux étaient rouges et retenait ses larmes, son visage était tendu et crispé comme si elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit.

- Je ne serais pas là si j'avais le choix répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche et froide.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lily, soudain inquiète, pourquoi ma sœur est là ? Pourquoi es-tu-là Pétunia ?

- Melle Evans… commença le professeur Dumbledore.

Mais Pétunia le coupa tout en s'approchant de sa sœur la pointant du doigt.

- C'est de ta faute si je suis là, c'est de ta faute si nos parents sont morts, c'est de ta faute ! CAR TU ES UN MONSTRE ! Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'étais pas un MONSTRE ! UNE ERREUR DE LA NATURE ! DES MONSTRES COMME CA NE DEVRAIT PAS EXISTER ! TU N'AS APPORTE QUE LE MALHEUR ET NOS PARENTS SONT MORTS ! A CAUSE DE TOI, A CAUSE DE CE QU'ILS ADORAIENT TE VOIR FAIRE, CA LES A TUE ! ! ! JE TE DETESTE, JE TE HAIS…

Les larmes de Pétunia se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille alors que sa sœur était figée sur place.

- Ils sont morts ? Papa et maman sont morts ! Ce sont eux qui se sont fait assassiner… murmura Lily d'une voix blanche en regardant les trois adultes dans l'espoir qu'ils démentent.

- Je suis désolé Melle Evans répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

Lily se tourna vers sa sœur qui avait baissé la tête et fixé le sol.

- Pétunia… appela Lily, je t'en pris… Je n'ai plus que toi…

La jeune fille releva la tête, le regard plus haineux que jamais.

- Non Lily, tu n'as plus personne… A mes yeux tu es une inconnue et un monstre depuis que tu es arrivé dans cette école digne de ta monstruosité ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi et encore moins te voir, vide la maison de papa et maman et disparais de ma vie… à jamais !

Sa tirade terminait Pétunia se tourna vers les deux aurors.

- Ramenez moi chez moi, loin d'ici !

Les deux aurors échangèrent un regard avec le professeur Dumbledore qui approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de transplaner avec Pétunia.

Un silence dès plus pesant envahis la pièce, Remus se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Lily… appela-t-il.

- Melle Evans… insista le professeur Dumbledore en contournant son bureau.

Lily sursauta, le visage pâle, elle leva un regard vide vers le directeur.

- Excusez moi, je dois… aller prendre l'air…

- Bien sur, allez y.

La jeune fille sortit du bureau.

- Restez auprès d'elle Mr Lupin.

Remus hocha la tête et rattrapa Lily dans les escaliers.

- Attends moi Lily, parle moi…

La jeune fille s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers et se tourna vers lui.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien a ajouter, ma sœur a tout dit.

- Tu ne vas pas l'écouter, elle a tort, elle ne te connais pas comme on te connait… elle a été odieuse, elle ne te mérite pas.

Lily le regarda et finit de descendre les escaliers, suivit par Remus.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle trouva le reste des maraudeurs accompagné de Franck et ses trois amies qui les attendaient dans le couloir.

- Oh mon dieu Lily, on a appris la nouvelle !

- Ma Lily s'exclama Alice avant de lui sauter au cou et de l'enlacer alors que la jeune fille resté de marbre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda James en se tournant vers Remus.

- Sa sœur était là et je crois qu'elle lui a assigné le coup de grâce… elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers Lily alors que Mary l'enlaçait.

- Lily… appela James en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, parle nous… Dis quelque chose…

La jeune fille resta muette, le regard vide.

- Parle ! Dis quelque chose ! S'exclama Sirius en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre par les épaules pour la secouer, crie si tu veux mais dis quelque chose !

Lily se dégagea d'un geste brusque et les regardas un par un.

- Mais… FOUTER MOI LA PAIX ! ARRETEZ DE ME REGARDER COMME SI J'ETAIS UNE BETE DE FOIRE… LACHEZ MOI… RETOURNEZ A VOS BLAGUES, A VOS COURS MAIS LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE !

La respiration haletante, Lily se retourna et s'éloignant en courant dans le couloir.

- Lily ! Appela James.

- Laisse là partir… le retint Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

** Un petit mot pour vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça motive pour écrire la suite !! Je sais que l'histoire est un peu banal, mais il y a tellement peu d'anecdotes sur James et Lily dans les livres que j'ai voulu écrire leur histoire, aussi banales et répétitives soit-elle j'arrive pas à les voir dans une autre situation. Merci encore… bsxbsx **

_- Mais… FOUTER MOI LA PAIX ! ARRETEZ DE ME REGARDER COMME SI J'ETAIS UNE BETE DE FOIRE… LACHEZ MOI… RETOURNEZ A VOS BLAGUES, A VOS COURS MAIS LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE !_

_La respiration haletante, Lily se retourna et s'éloignant en courant dans le couloir._

_- Lily ! Appela James._

_- Laisse là partir… le retint Sirius._

- Mais où est-elle ? S'exclama James pour la énième fois en faisant des allers retours sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Elle devrait être rentrée !!

- James assieds toi, tu me donnes le tournis gronda Sirius.

De retour dans la salle commune après avoir passé une journée à se tourmenter pour la jeune fille sans la trouver nulle part, les maraudeurs, Franck, Alice, Mary et Amanda étaient installés dans les canapés et attendaient le retour de Lily qui tardait malgré l'heure tardive de la nuit.

- On devrait prévenir quelqu'un, un professeur, non ? Proposa Amanda.

- Je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée répondit Remus, elle reviendra quand elle sera mieux.

- J'ai peur pour elle…

Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui éclata en sanglot.

- Amanda… murmura Mary en se penchant vers elle.

Remus la serra tendrement contre lui alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule.

- Il faut aller la chercher ! Dit James, je vais chercher la carte !

Avant que quelqu'un est pu dire quelque chose le jeune homme était monté dans le dortoir.

- Je m'inquiète pour elle… soupira Alice alors que Franck la tenait contre lui. Pourquoi elle… ?

James descendit d'un pas précipité des escaliers, tenant la carte qu'il posa sur la table basse, Sirius l'aida à chercher la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi elle n'apparait pas sur la carte ? Demanda James en regardant la carte pour la seconde fois.

- C'est pas normal en effet, soit elle est dans un passage secret ou dans la salle sur demande.

- On va la chercher dit James en se levant, qui me suis ?

Alice, Franck, Mary et Sirius se levèrent alors qu'Amanda continué de sangloter contre l'épaule de Remus.

- Je reste avec elle dit ce dernier.

- Pas de cachoteries surtout dit Sirius avec un sourire goguenard avant de suivre les autres.

Ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes, James préférant partir seuls de son côté, Alice et Franck descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, Sirius et Mary montèrent au septième étage.

- Je le sens pas du tout, on va se faire prendre par un professeur et se ramasser une retenue murmura Mary, sa baguette levée devant elle pour éclairer le couloir.

- On a peur Macdonald ? Rit Sirius.

- Non, mais me retrouver avec un maraudeur qui adore soudoyer les jeunes filles dans des couloirs sombres il y a de quoi s'inquiéter !

- Dis donc… Je pourrais croire que ça t'intéresse en fin de compte de te faire soudoyer par un magnifique maraudeur…

Mary se mit à rire.

- Oh oui, je suis raide dingue de toi, oh magnifique Sirius Black…

- Je le savais…

Mary secoua la tête et continua sa marche, Sirius la rattrapa en deux enjambées, la prit par la taille pour la plaquer contre le mur, se collant contre elle.

- Bl…

Sirius la coupa en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et prit sa baguette pour éteindre la lumière qu'elle émettait.

- Quelqu'un arrive murmura-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune fille se détendit alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le concierge Rusard passa devant eux sans les voir, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Les pas s'éloignant, Sirius retira la main sur la bouche de Mary et la glissa à son cou.

- Tu as cru que j'allais te soudoyer et à ton regard tu n'aurais pas dit non…

- Qui c'est… c'est peut-être le cas murmura la jeune fille en frôlant de ses lèvres celles du jeune homme. Mais ce qui compte ce soir c'est de retrouver Lily, elle a besoin de nous tous.

La jeune fille se dégagea du jeune homme en souriant, le laissant en plan, totalement abasourdi.

- Je sais où est Lily dit-il en la rattrapant.

- Où ?

- Dans un endroit où je me rends quand je ne vais pas bien, totalement invisible sur la carte, j'ai fait en sorte que cet endroit y soit.

- Allons-y alors !

- Je veux te demander un service.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Mary.

- Je voudrais que tu ailles chercher les autres et les amener ici, je vais revenir avec Lily.

- Tu ne veux pas que je découvres ton endroit secret, d'accord, je ne dirais rien, va chercher Lily et soit compréhensif, elle doit être vraiment mal.

- Va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mary se retourna et disparut dans le couloir.

Sirius continua d'avancer dans le couloir, il avait tout fait pour garder cet endroit secret alors il n'allait pas le dévoiler aujourd'hui. Arrivé au bout du couloir une simple porte donnait sur un placard à balai, mais était une avant tour du château, il avait dégagé les affaires de nettoyage pour rendre l'endroit plus confortable. Lily ne pouvait être que là. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la referma derrière lui, la petite pièce était exigüe mais la fenêtre donnait une magnifique vue sur le parc du château et de ses alentours. Recroquevillée sur le fauteuil en velours installé contre la fenêtre Lily avait enlacé ses genoux de ses bras et fixé le parc sombre éclairait par la lune.

- Je savais bien que tu me retrouverais ici Sirius murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, pour la regarder, aucunes traces de larmes, ses yeux n'étaient même pas rouges. Cette fille l'impressionnait, elle venait de perdre ses parents, se faire insulter par sa propre sœur et elle restait de marbre. Bien sur il savait que c'était dans sa tête où elle pleurait, mais ne le montrerait jamais.

- Lily, on te cherche partout, James est un vrai lion en cage… dit-il, accroupit près d'elle. Tu dois revenir avec nous, les filles sont inquiètes.

- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez tous autour de moi pour me réconforter, je ne veux pas de ça.

- Mais regarde toi, on dirait un zombie, où est la Lily Evans pétillante ? La Lily Evans qui a passé sa scolarité à frapper et insulter mon Jamesie ? La tigresse de préfète en chef ? Je sais que tu viens de passer un moment difficile mais tes parents ne voudraient pas te voir ainsi, et ce que ta sœur a dit est totalement faux, si je devais l'écouter je suis un monstre autant que toi, tout comme tous ceux de cette école, du ministère de la magie, tout le monde de la magie… Ne l'écoute pas, on sait tout les deux que tu vaux cent fois mieux que ce qu'elle a dit.

- C'est à cause de la magie que j'ai perdu mes parents.

- Non, ça c'Est-ce que dit ta sœur, ce n'est pas à cause de la magie que tu as perdu tes parents, c'est à cause d'un mage qui se prend pour le plus fort et qui veut un monde sans moldus. Qui est une menace pour notre monde comme il pourrait être une menace pour le monde moldu.

Lily haussa les épaules, sans quitter du regard le parc.

- Ecoute moi Lily dit Sirius en attirant le regard de Lily, j'ai vécu exactement la même chose que toi, la seule différence est que toute ma famille m'a toujours hait depuis le jour où je suis rentré dans cette école et que je sois à Gryffondor tout ça parce que je n'ai pas les même idées de sang pur qu'elle, je sais que c'est dur de faire face aux insultes perpétuelles de sa propre famille, j'étais le souffre douleur, et grâce à un ami, à des amis j'ai réussi à partir de la maison, aussi dur de rejeter sa famille que ce soit j'ai réussi. Je sais que je ne connais pas la douleur de perdre ses propres parents mais je sais ce que sait de se faire haïr par sa propre famille. Ta sœur t'a peut-être insulté pendant toute ses années mais on sait tout les deux que tu es passé au dessus de ça, et que ce qui compte est la fille que tu es maintenant. Et je peux te dire que tu es loin d'être aussi monstrueuse que le calamar géant.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Lily avant de disparaitre.

- Maintenant on sait tout les deux que tu irais déjà mieux si tu laissais ton chagrin prendre le dessus de ton caractère… spécial et grognon…

- Grognon ?

Sirius haussa les épaules alors que la jeune fille baissait la tête pour fixer ses deux mains qui tremblaient.

- J'ai peur de ne pas réussir… Je me retrouve seule… Sans personne pour me soutenir…

- Hey, tu oublies les maraudeurs et tes amies, personne ne te laissera tomber.

Les épaules de Lily se mirent à trembler, elle éclata en sanglot en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Sirius se leva, s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et d'un geste maladroit passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui.

Elle pleura longtemps contre Sirius, quand elle se calma enfin il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie de fatigue. La prenant dans ses bras, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce et remonta le couloir.

- Sirius ! S'exclama James en approchant d'un pas rapide suivit des autres, qu'Est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle s'est endormie.

- Elle a pleuré dit Alice en remettant une mèche de cheveux de Lily derrière son oreille.

- James, tu peux la prendre, elle pèse quand même.

Sirius glissa Lily dans les bras de James, puis ils rentrèrent tous dans la salle commune.

Quand Lily se réveilla en sursaut, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, ce cauchemar était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille, et c'était la réalité, elle aurait souhaité ne jamais se réveiller ce matin là. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était dans un lit, son dernier souvenir remontait à être dans le fauteuil du placard soutenue par Sirius, voilà qu'elle se réveillait dans un lit, allongée sur un matelas drôlement chaud et dur. Elle leva la tête pour voir James dormir profondément, un bras autour de ses épaules, elle soupira et reposa sa tête contre le torse nu du jeune homme et ferma les yeux en resserrant son étreinte contre lui.

Quand elle se réveilla la seconde fois elle était seule dans le lit, mais la place de James était encore chaude, elle serra l'oreiller contre elle et soupira. A travers les rideaux tirés le soleil baignait la chambre d'une douce chaleur. N'entendant aucuns bruit dans la pièce, elle se releva en position assise, ouvrit les rideaux et s'assit au bord du lit.

Alors qu'elle se passait une main dans les cheveux, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur James, qui portait un plateau de déjeuner bien remplit.

- Bonjour, tu es enfin réveillée marmotte ! Sourit-il.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Onze heures répondit James en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle en posant le plateau entre eux deux. Tu dois avoir faim.

- Pas trop non.

- Mange un peu, fais le pour moi.

Lily prit une pomme sur le plateau et croqua dedans.

- Je sais que ce doit être dur ce que tu vis, mais on est là, je suis là si jamais tu as besoin de parler où même ne rien dire.

- Je sais, merci.

- Les filles t'attendent dans le dortoir, elles sont inquiètes.

Lily releva la tête et se leva.

- Je vais y aller, merci pour tout.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de James avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle descendit dans la salle commune pour monter dans son dortoir, Mary, Alice et Amanda finissaient de se préparer et se tournèrent vers elle à son arrivée.

- Lily, ça va mieux ? Pardon, question stupide dit Amanda.

- Non, je t'assure, ça va mieux.

- James a bien pris soin de toi dit Alice en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie. On se préparait à aller à Pré-Au-Lard, c'est bal ce soir !

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller.

- Mais si dit Mary, ça va te changer les idées, et tu étais si contente d'inviter James, et lui aussi, allez, on sera toutes avec les maraudeurs !

- Pardon ? Questionna Lily.

- Remus m'a invité dit Amanda.

- Black m'a invité hier soir répondit Mary en haussant les épaules.

- Si tu l'appelles par son nom ça va donner ! Rit Alice, allez Lily, on va te trouver une robe.

- Non, sincèrement je n'ai pas envie d'aller au bal. Promenez vous bien, je préfère rester ici. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

Lily s'enferma dans la salle de bain alors que les filles se regardaient sans savoir quoi faire. Prêtes pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, elles descendirent dans la salle commune et retrouvèrent les maraudeurs.

- Comment va Lily ? Demanda Remus.

- Pas très bien, elle ne veut pas aller à Pré-au-Lard et encore moins au bal répondit Alice.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent Sirius et James d'une même voix.

- Elle reste replié sur elle-même. On ne sait pas quoi faire dit Amanda.

- Je reste et je vais la convaincre d'aller au bal intervint James, allez à Pré-au-Lard, trouvez lui une robe et je me charge de la convaincre.

- Tu es sur d'y arriver ? Elle est vraiment catégorique.

- Je vais tout faire pour assura James, allez-y.

- Merci James.

Les trois filles quittèrent la salle commune.

- On y va nous aussi et on ramène ce qu'on devait acheter dit Sirius, on se retrouve ce soir.

- Oui, promenez vous bien.

- A tout à l'heure dit Remus.

Les trois garçons sortirent à leur tour de la salle commune.

James se laissa asseoir sur le canapé en soupirant, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Lily finit de s'habiller et sécha ses cheveux avec sa serviette avant de les laisser glisser dans son dos. Elle prit le roman posait sur sa table de chevet et sortit de la chambre pour descendre dans la salle commune.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec James qui était aux pieds des escaliers.

- Tu n'es pas à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai pensé passer du temps avec toi.

- C'est gentil mais je vais passer la journée à lire dit Lily en agitant son livre.

- J'ai une bien meilleure idée.

James prit le livre des mains de la jeune fille et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer vers la sortir.

- Où Est-ce que tu m'amènes ?

James ne répondit pas et traversa le tableau.

- James ! S'exclama Lily en arrêtant de marcher.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, leva la main à sa joue.

- On va se promener dans le parc, faire un tour de balai, se changer les idées. Il fait un beau soleil ! Autant en profiter que de passer sa journée en lire !

- James…

- Chut… souffla-t-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, suis moi et laisse toi aller…

Lily se laissa guider alors que James marchait dans les couloirs, puis sortit du parc où quelques élèves, qui n'étaient pas autorisés à aller à Pré-au-Lard, se promenaient.

Il marcha d'un pas plus lent, sans quitter la main de Lily, et s'arrêta une fois sur le terrain de quidditch vide.

- Accio balai ! Dit-il en remuant sa baguette magique, je l'ai oublié.

Il se tourna vers Lily et leva leurs deux mains entrelacées que la jeune fille fixait du regard.

- Lily… Ca va ?

- Oui… J'ai du mal à m'y faire… Ils adoraient que je leur montre mes capacités magiques, ils étaient fascinés par ce que j'étais, et ils en sont morts à cause de la magie. C'est pas normal, c'est injuste.

James quitta la main de la jeune fille pour la poser sur sa joue.

- Ce n'est pas la magie, celle que tu utilises, que nous utilisons qui les as tués, c'est de la magie noire, de la magie interdite… Alors ne culpabilise pas, ils ne voudraient pas te voir ainsi.

- Je sais bien mais… J'y arrive pas…

- On est là pour ça, je suis là pour ça… sourit James avant de l'enlacer contre lui, la jeune fille se serra contre lui, ses bras autour de lui.

- Je crois que ton balai va nous tomber dessus…

James s'éloigna d'elle pour rattraper son balai et l'enfourcha.

- Allez en piste mademoiselle ! Dit-il en tendant sa main.

Lily lui prit la main et enfourcha le balai à son tour, se mettant devant James, qui passa un bras protecteur à sa taille.

- Ferme les yeux et laisse toi allez, dit-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Lily s'exécuta, se détendit et ferma les yeux, sentant le vent fouetter contre son visage et dans ses cheveux alors que James accélérait un peu plus que d'habitude la vitesse du balai.

- Ça va ? Demanda James.

- Oh oui… Je fais le vide…

- N'oublie pas certaine chose sourit James en serrant un peu plus son bras contre Lily.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne s'oublie pas !

James monta le balai vers la plus haute tour du château et se posa doucement sur le sol. Lily ouvrit les yeux et descendit du balai, suivit de James.

- Pourquoi la tour d'astronomie ? Demanda-t-elle en s'accoudant contre le muret.

- On ne risque pas de nous embêter !

Lily se tourna vers lui, dos au vide.

- Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? Soudoyer encore une fois la préfète-en-chef ?

James haussa les sourcils dans un geste équivoque et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres en posant une main sur sa joue.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai attendu le jour du bal… Pour t'avoir à mon bras… Te faire danser à t'en faire perdre la tête… Et ne jamais te laisser filer !! Murmura James en passant sa main sur la nuque de Lily.

- James… Je ne compte pas aller au bal, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à faire la fête…

- Je sais, les filles me l'ont dit, mais moi je veux te faire changer d'avis, et te promettre que ce soir tu t'amuseras tellement que tes soucis vont s'évaporer… Laisse moi te montrer de quoi les maraudeurs sont capables ! !

- Je sais déjà de quoi ils sont capables assura Lily en posant sa main sur celle de James.

- Viens avec moi au bal s'il te plait.

- James…

- Je sais que ta sœur a enfoncé un peu plus la douleur de la perte de tes parents, mais ne l'écoute pas, ils ne voudraient pas que tu te rendes malheureuse à cause de ça, car au fond de toi, tu sais qu'elle a tort !

- Je sais bien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser…

- Allez… Laisse toi aller le temps d'une soirée et je te promet qu'après tout sera diffèrent. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment je suis heureux de pouvoir y aller avec toi, après toutes ces années de gifles et de cris…

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Lily.

- Tu l'as mérité aussi, tu ne t'y ai pas pris de la meilleure façon aussi.

- J'avoue. Penses-y s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

- On va déjeuner ? C'est l'heure et j'ai une faim de loup…

- Allons-y.

James lui prit la main pour descendre de la tour d'astronomie, lorsque Lily l'arrêta d'une pression de bras.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Je viendrais avec toi au bal, je t'ai invité, je tiendrais ma promesse et faire en sorte que tout se passe bien.

- Merci beaucoup Lily sourit James en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Mais j'ai pas de robe !!

- Les filles s'en occupent rit James avant de l'entrainer dans les escaliers.

- Ne te moque pas !

- Mais non, jamais !

Ils mangèrent ensemble avant de s'installer dans la salle commune vide par cette belle journée.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? Il fait un beau soleil dehors.

- Parce que dehors je n'aurais pas pu faire ça sourit James en se penchant vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres.

- Effectivement, déjà qu'on nous a regardé de haut en bas dans la grande salle répondit Lily en l'enlaçant à son tour.

- Laisse les parler… On a mieux à faire.

Lily l'attira contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il l'enlaçait contre lui, une main dans son dos pour la couler un peu plus contre son torses alors que leur baiser devint passionné.

Front contre front, ils se sourirent en reprenant une respiration plus posée.

- Quand tu m'embrasses j'oublie tout mes soucis, je ne penses plus à rien.

- Alors je ne vais pas m'arrêter…

Lily sourit alors que James s'emparait de nouveau de ses lèvres. Quittant les lèvres de James, Lily se mit à rire en penchant la tête en arrière.

- Tu me chatouilles s'exclama-t-elle alors que les mains du jeune homme la chatouillé un peu plus. Arrête !

Lily se retrouva allongé sur le canapé alors que le jeune homme se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser, glissant une main câline à sa taille alors qu'elle laissait promener ses deux mains sur le torse de James. Les lèvres du jeune homme se glissèrent dans son cou, elle soupira en penchant la tête en arrière, une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés naturellement.

- Lily… soupira James contre les lèvres de Lily.

Le portrait de la salle commune s'ouvrit soudainement, Lily se redressa en poussant James pour s'asseoir dans une position plus décente.

Les trois maraudeurs entrèrent dans la pièce accompagné de Mary et Amanda.

- Hou… on dérange ? Sourit Sirius en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

- Toi oui, tu me déranges réplique Lily en se levant, quittant les bras de James.

Elle suivit ses deux amies pour monter dans leurs dortoirs.

- Dis donc, tout baigne avec James…

- Depuis quand ?

- Vous en êtes où ?

Lily secoua la tête et les poussa dans le dortoirs alors qu'elles rigolaient.

- Comment s'est passé votre journée ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Pas aussi bien que la tienne railla Mary.

- On a trouvé de belles robes, tu aurais dû venir avec nous.

- Elle était plus occupée ailleurs…

- Mary ! S'exclama Lily.

- Tu vas accompagner James au bal alors ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas robe.

- Alice s'en est occupée, elle est avec Franck mais ne va pas tarder. Je suis contente de te voir sourire dit Amanda.

- C'est difficile de faire la part des choses, je crois les trahir quand je souris, quand je suis dans les bras de James.

Mary vient s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily.

- Ils voudraient te voir rire justement, comme la Lily d'avant, qu'ils connaissent, et avec James dans les parages tu vas vite oublier le fait de les trahir… il a des manières plus radicales de faire la part des choses.

- Oh Mary… !

- On verra ce qu'elle dira ce soir quand elle sera dans les bras de Sirius sourit Amanda.

Lily sourit et regarda les achats des filles qui déballèrent leurs affaires.

Alice les rejoints et elles commencèrent à se préparer pour le bal, sous les questions interminables sur Lily et James.

A 19h30, les maraudeurs accompagnaient de Franck descendirent dans le hall pour attendre leurs cavalières, c'était le point de rendez vous des couples. Chaque élève portait des masques qu'à minuit tout le monde devait retiré. Les quatre filles descendirent les escaliers sous les regards dévorants de leurs cavaliers. Devant Mary et Amanda portaient toutes deux une robe de couleurs bleue nuit pour l'une et noires pour l'autre, moulant leurs tailles fines jusqu'à leurs chevilles. L'une avait les épaules à demis couvertes et l'autre à dos nus.

Derrière elles se tenaient Alice et Lily, la première vêtit d'une robe mi-longue gris foncés qui lui tombaient au-dessous des genoux, aux épaules dégagés dont les manches commençaient au niveaux de ses hauts de bras et tombaient en s'évasant sur ses bras, Lily portait une longue robe verte foncés aux épaules nue, tel un corset , sa jupe s'évasait sur ses jambes sur diffèrent tons de vert.

Leurs masques aux différentes couleurs et de différents tissus cachaient leurs moitiés de visage, dévoilant juste leurs lèvres et leurs bas de visage.

Sirius et Remus accueillirent leurs deux cavalières, tout sourires, Franck prit la main d'Alice pour l'attirer à lui, et James fit un pas vers Lily.

- Tu es resplendissante dit-il en prenant sa main pour la faire tourner sur elle-même.

- Merci souffla Lily, les filles se sont occupées de tout.

- Tu es parfaite.

James attacha un petit bouquet de fleurs sur le buste de Lily et posa son bras sur le sien.

- Allons-y dit Sirius, en avant Macdonald !

- Et bien, ça promet entre eux d'eux sourit Amanda en se penchant vers Lily et James.

Sirius et Mary entrèrent les premiers dans la grande salle, suivit d'Alice et Franck, puis Amanda et Remus, Pete étant parti retrouvé sa cavalière.

- Ça va ? Demanda James en se tournant vers Lily.

- Oui… Enfin, si on veut…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, ne t'occupes pas du regard des autres.

- Je sais.

James posa sa main sur le bras de Lily et l'entraina dans la grande salle.


End file.
